


Precious things

by melissen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Fantastic Four (Movieverse), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Jealous Steve, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissen/pseuds/melissen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony fight a lot. Tony thinks Steve hates his life in 2012 while Steve thinks Tony hates him...<br/>Sometimes we need to lose something to realize how much it means to us... Which life Steve would choose if he had a chance? The past he had lost or the future?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh how precious you are, can only tell the one who had lost you… Adam Mickiewicz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now BETA-edited by Jess Brook. She did an amazing job! THANK YOU JESS!

Steve didn't want to wake up, not just yet. He rarely had a good long nights sleep since he'd woken up from the ice, and he appreciated every bit of it when he got some. Especially after frustrating days, or weeks even. Actually, everyday had been frustrating since the Loki incident, or more like since he had met Tony Stark. They started their, 'acquaintance', all on the wrong foot. It was a disaster from the beginning. Steve who was always kind, tolerant and friendly, acted like a total jerk when Tony was around, and Tony, who was rarely polite to people that were not his absolutely the closest and the most important people, or those who he wanted to fuck, seemed to answer to his attitude reflexively. He didn't even have to think of what to do or say. It all just floated out of his mouth as soon as he opened them and lasted until he closed them. Plain and simple. Just when the two of them happened to be in the same place in the same time they would gravitate toward each other like magnets and engage into a quarrel that always morphed into a fight. They were both used to it by now.

But the last night was somehow worse than others. Tony said some things and Steve said some things but it seemed like that last straw, the one that broke the camel's back… Normally Stark always was the one to have the last word. With his wit, intelligence, bold sense of humor and; just everything, he was outsmarting Steve most of times, but not this time. This time he didn't talk back. He stayed silent and just left.

Steve always wanted to win one of their banters, see Stark lost and humiliated but somehow he just didn't feel triumphant when it happened. He felt bad. It almost seemed like he really touched something very sensitive in Stark's cold heart… Or maybe it was just a coincidence? Maybe the billionaire just woke up on the wrong side of his huge bed and wasn't in the mood for a quarrel with Steve…

Whatever it was, it was a reason for another troublesome night for poor Captain. He tossed and turned until wee hours of the morning and just couldn't get a restful sleep. So, he really didn't want to get up just yet. He was tired and still felt bad about what had happened last night. Getting up would probably mean meeting others in the kitchen and they would ask about their 'fight'. Or he would meet Tony and that would be even worse. Steve was afraid that Tony would still be mad. Normally he wasn't the type to give silent treatment, since that would be more of a punishment for Stark himself, than others, but Steve was afraid that this one time he might not want to talk to Steve. Then again, normally Steve would call it a blessing if Stark shut up for a moment, but this time… It just didn't feel right. He didn't want their fights to go that far. Weird. Maybe he should get some more sleep, to clear his mind…

But this damn sun was shining so brightly.

"JARVIS, shades please-"

Nothing happened. Steve pushed his face deeper between the pillows but somehow they felt, different. Like they've lost some of their fluffiness and softness, and they smelled different too. Smelled… wrong.

"JARVIS…!?"

He heard some noises but no answer from Stark's favorite AI. He raised his head and blinked few times to let his eyes adjust to the intense light.

"JARVIS…."

And he couldn't believe what he saw.

"What the hell is going on here?!..."

The glass panel windows were replaced with small hatches, curved smooth walls for angular yellowing ones.

It was like waking up from the ice all those months ago. Everything looked exactly like it was back in the forties.

"Is this some kind of a joke? I didn't fall for this back then and I won't fall for it now, Tony! This isn't funny! Tony!"

Ok, maybe he said something to Stark that hurt his non-existing feelings but to move him while he was asleep and trying to pull this on him again… it was just low.

Finally a nurse arrived, just like that time- She looked a bit different, but she was perfectly styled and dressed, Steve would give them that.

"Good afternoon, Captain Rogers."

"Good afternoon, madam. Now, you can tell Tony that his joke is childish and absolutely  _not_  funny."

The girl was clearly thinking, hard. She was probably wondering if she should drop the act since it was disclosed already, or play her role just because Tony had told her to.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I have no idea who Tony is…?"

"Of course you don't." Steve sighed and got up. "I've had enough of this. I'm going to strangle him."

"Who?"

"Tony Stark!"

"Captain Rogers, you shouldn't…"

He tuned the girl's protests out and left the room, expecting to see the inside of the Tower but instead of modern high class condo he saw a long hall with old oil painting on the dirty walls, countless nurses, soldiers, wheelchairs and people... Ok, that was something more than the last time, as it seems. That was not just a room that looked like from his times, this was… the whole hospital.

He ignored the staff that tried to stop him and forced his way outside.

He was shocked. There was no cars, billboards, traffic jams and every day city noise. No crowds in a morning rush, no skyscrapers, no Stark Tower and no hot-dog stand on the corner… nothing! There were brick buildings, olds mobiles, a lot of soldiers in uniforms from the forties. How much did this stupid prank had to cost? And was that a Beaufighter flying over his head?!

Then three more nurses caught him by his arms and started to pull him back into the building, explaining that he should just sit down for a moment and talk to them, so he did. Somehow he was starting to become a bit curious about the rest of this, show. Since Stark even rented planes to fool him then probably the least Steve could do to humour him was playing along. It was interesting and kind of… nostalgic. Since it was Saturday and he had no work scheduled for the day, he would gladly pretend to be in his old days for a moment. After all, those were the good days, the best time of his life!

"Captain, how do you feel?"

"I'm fine, thank yo-"

The words died on his lips when he looked up and saw something that no matter what, just couldn't be fabricated.

"Peggy…?"

"Steve!"

She runs to him with tears of happiness falling all over her cheeks. He could only stare. It was Peggy Carter. Even Tony couldn't dress someone up for her. It was unmistakably Peggy.

"Where's Tony…?" He had no idea why  _this_  of all things was the first thing he said. It was ridiculous, really, but whatever.

"Who's Tony?" Now Peggy looked worried. Why? He was fine, he just… asked about Tony…

One of the nurses tried to explain. "That's one of the names that the Captain had been saying after he woke up: Tony Stark… But Mr Stark's first name is Howard… The other one was… Jarvis…. I suppose…"

"Steve, who's Tony?"

He felt panic engulfing him like the cold water when his plane with the Tessaract buried him in the depths of the ocean. It was paralyzing, suffocating.

"Steve, are you alright?"

He wasn't alright. It was the woman who was supposed to be dead by now and the world around looked like the one he had left behind seventy years ago. He wasn't alright.

When he woke up again the light was dimmed, and something was resting on his chest. It was a hand.

"Steve, please, don't get up."

It was her.

"Where am I?" He needed to know.

"You're in a hospital. Your plane went down and you were in a coma for over two months… seventy days. You only woke up this morning. I was so worried about you, Steve-"

"I… …? …in a coma?"

There was knocking on the door, and in the dim light Steve saw a mop of wavy black hair in the doorway.

"Tony?"

The man who entered the room was not Tony…

"Steve? It's me, Howard. They said you were calling Tony Stark… They asked me if I knew him, but I've never heard of anyone in our family with this name. Who's Tony?"

Steve was silent. He was looking at Howard and couldn't believe. He didn't know what to think or feel. What the hell was going on in here?

"What year is it?"

"1943… Why?" Howard sat down on the chest of drawers that stood beside the bed and Steve couldn't help but notice how similar to Tony he was acting.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Even when he was uncomfortable he acted like his son.

"It's just that… you act like Tony."

"Who's Tony?" Peggy was getting impatient. She frowned, Steve didn't like what it did to her face.

"Tony Stark is…" He wanted to say friend but stopped himself. It wasn't true. "He's Iron Man, an Avenger, He- he's Howard's son."

"I don't have a son!"

That was pretty funny. Steve would laugh at Howard's face at the moment if he wasn't too freaked out to even laugh. He needed to explain that, somehow, just yesterday he was in the future.

"But… I…"

"It's alright, Steve. Just… explain." Peggy's tone was kind of edgy.

"Alright… I… I woke up in 2012. Soon after the Tessaract had awakened and the Earth was in danger. Then SHIELD gathered together a few people who were supposed to save the day… "

"What's SHIELD?"

"Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division."

"What are you talking about? How do you know about that?" Stark's eyes were huge. "It was just an idea, No one should know about hat…"

"SHIELD found me in the Ocean. They took me out from the ice where I was stuck for over seventy years."

Howard was looking at Steve critically. At first he'd assumed that Steve just hit his head, but now he said something that  _no one_ could know about. It was  _his_ idea. An idea that existed only in his own head, up until now. How did Steve know about it? His curious mind was looking for answers.

"And how was it? The future, I mean! How was the  _future_?"

"Everything was moving thousand times faster. It was still always way too slow for Tony thoug, no matter what…"

For hours Steve sat there with Howard telling him things he had seen in the future. He answered every question as best as he could, often adding that this or that only Tony could explain. Peggy was listening to all that patiently for few hours but left, unnoticed, at some point. When she got back they were still talking about flying suits, green monsters and robots. And Tony.

She knew that Steve had an accident, probably hit his head and then he had a dream while he was in a coma, but… Why was he dreaming about Stark's son? Why not about her?

"So… you befriended Howard's son in your dream?"

Steve frowned.

"NO! No- we- we don't like each other very much. Actually we fight all the time. He is insufferable! Arrogant and just… He drives me crazy! No matter how hard I try to stay calm we always end up fighting. I mean… I respect him. Maybe even admire, because he's brilliant and I know that he acts like a total jerk only to keep people at the safe distance, but… I don't know, we just, can't get along."

Howard was listening to that only mildly interested. He didn't care about that 'Tony'. He was more interested in gamma radiation.

"What about Dr. Banner? Did you get along with him? Was he calm enough to work with others?"

"Yes, he's very calm. Not that Tony isn't calm, but yeah, Tony isn't calm. But he is always nice to Bruce. It's weird, like he only dislikes me. Then it probably looks like I dislike him too, but it's not like that. I do like him… I mean I don't…"

Howard pulled on his own hair in frustration.

"But Dr. Banner worked with the team when he was a monster?"

"Yes. I mean at first he didn't but Tony believed he would. And he was right. Hulk likes Tony a lot. Tony was said to be unable to work with others too, so maybe that's why…"

Howard was bemused. No matter what he asked about the answer was somehow always about  _Tony_. The visions from Steve's dream were mesmerizing, fascinating and unexpectedly possible! It was brilliant! But why did it have to involve his unborn son? And why was Steve constantly blabbering about him? He tried to make it sound like he didn't like that Tony person, but it was obvious that he was obsessed with him. Now Stark was starting to wonder what it was all about. If he didn't know any better he would think that Steve is trying to suppress something… something like a crush on Howard. That would be awkward. But it made sense. Steve's pure and righteous mind offered him the vision of another Stark, who was very much like the Stark he had a crush on- No! These thoughts were too bizarre. Howard needed to concentrate and ask Steve all his questions while the dream was still fresh in his memory.

"So, about the arc reactor: Does it really produce so much power?"

"Yes, since Tony miniaturized it and replaced the core with vibranium it works perfectly as a power source."

"Vibranium? Isn't every bit of it in your shield?"

"Well, yes, but Tony can create it. I think that they want to give him Nobel prize for that one but he, he jokes that he doesn't like to be handed things but, I don't know. I think he doesn't care about prizes and things like that."

Peggy stood up.

"I think it's enough for today, Steve. You need to rest."

"Why? JARVIS, what time is it?"

Steve flushed, realizing that JARVIS wasn't there. Peggy and Howard exchanged weird looks but Steve couldn't blame them. He was probably acting pretty strange.

"I think I'll go and take a shower."

Steve left. When he got into the shower stall he still asked JARVIS for hot water. When there was no answer he simply used the tap. The water was cold at first and only after a moment it warmed up. Maybe the Stark Tower was ugly but definitely very comfortable and accommodating.

"JARVIS, soap… damn it…"

They moved him to the military quarters. It was small but comfortable. Not very cosy but he would work on that.

Days passed. Getting used to that new-old life was harder than he could ever have imagined. He realized that he had missed his cell phone, the very thing he though he hated the most. So many things could be done so much better and faster, if only everyone had a mobile phone.

Another thing that used to scared him and now he was sorely missing was internet. Every time Howard, who was now like his shadow always beside him asking difficult questions, was not satisfied with his answers, he wanted to check it on the web… But couldn't since there was no internet and no Google.

Cars were slow, weapons weak, and when he needed to be somewhere fast he couldn't. When he needed a lift to a plane or somewhere high there was no Iron Man to give him a lift faster than he could blink. He was getting frustrated and angry. There was no Tony to yell at. There was no one with who he could, just take the weight of the world off of his shoulders. It only happened around Tony and that's it. With everyone else,  _for_ everyone else, he was always only Captain America. At the mere thought of Tony, Steve's guts twisted. Damn it.

He wanted to punch something.

He heard knocking on the door. He knew it was agent Carter. He'd promised her a date. When he was in 2012 he missed her so badly, and wanted nothing more than to go on that date they had planned. Now every time he looked at her he was trying to find what it was back then that he found so attractive. She was different then he remembered. She wasn't  _perfect_. Her eyes were, asymmetric. How could he not see it before? Now it was the first thing he saw while he talked to her and it was distracting. And he remembered them as much bigger than they actually were. Her lips were also different, too red, and they stuck out too much, her lipstick was too… too… It was not what he remembered… In 2012 he drew her portraits in his sketchbook dozens of times but only now he realized that they were idealized, doctored and warped.

He took her to the restaurant for dinner. They talked. They laughed but for Steve it was a bit forced, stiff. He went to the bathroom. He moved his hands under the faucet waiting for the water to flow. It didn't so he used the tap. Of course- the tap, what else would there be in 1943? It’s been a week since he had woken up from the coma. How many times did he hit the glass door because he was sure they would open automatically? How many times did he tap on screens forgetting that they would not react to touch? How many times did he wake up at night thinking of going to Tony's workshop just to… tease him about his habits, make fun of his tousled hair and grease on his face… and to try to convince him to get some sleep because he would be useless on missions if he didn't rest properly. How many times more would it take?

Tony wasn't there. Was this really just a dream? It felt so real.

He got back to Peggy. She seemed so happy…

She talked about how worried she was when his plane went down. This conversation didn't sit well with him. He knew where this was heading. She mentioned their kiss, he felt nervous. Luckily she saw it and slightly changed the subject. For a moment there Steve felt hopeful but then realized that the change was not in a good direction. From the frying pan into the fire! She talked about future. Wasn't that a bit fast? He was twenty two! He was too young to marry someone and have kids.

He thought he was ready before but now, it was different now,  _things_  were different now. Back then he was sure that Peggy was the one and now he didn't even know if he wanted her at all. It was so incredibly awkward…

And then there was Howard.

He did a lot of small things that reminded Steve of Tony. It irritated Steve because he felt like Howard was doing everything wrong, like he was an imperfect version of Tony and -  _Not_  that Tony was perfect, far from it! He was, everything but perfect! But, let's take the eyes for example.

Howard's eyes were, they were not as expressive as Tony's and they looked much more plain. The moustache Howard was sporting was ridiculous. Of course, they we in fashion in forties but, it still looked weird, while Tony's very originally trimmed beard looked… cool. Howard's face was too round and… well…. It was not easy to admit but Tony was much more handsome than Howard. And even though many of Tony's quirks Steve could see in Howard's behaviour they were still too different, and it somehow bothered him.

He was constantly talking about Tony and the rest of the team like they were real. He knew that Peggy, Howard and all other people thought this was weird, but… He was sure that all of them would be born soon, or not so soon. Maybe he would see little Tony Stark when he is born, that thought twisted his gut.

Days passed one by one and he didn't feel any better.

Actually it was worse with every passing day. Getting used to this life was taking too long. He couldn't fit in.  _Why_? If he could find his place in the future why couldn't he find it again in his own time? What was wrong? Something in here was different and scary. Something was wrong, something was missing and he was afraid to discover what because he had this creepy feeling that it was something he had left behind, in 2012, and couldn't get it back. And he was absolutely sure he needed it. Whatever 'it' was, he missed it too much. Somehow he felt that if he actually knew what it was he wouldn't be able to stand this loss.

Another mission, another strategy meeting and another dose of awkward slips of tongue, like maybe Tony could- Or let's sent Burton with- et cetera. They all had enough of this. Steve should be fine by now, or at least better, but he wasn't. His condition didn't change. He still believed his dream was somehow real and talked to some mysterious JARVIS from time to time. And he seemed depressed, but when Howard tried to ask him about it he snapped. Then he realized that this Stark was not  _his_ , was not  _that_  Stark. He wasn't Tony. He shouldn't yell at Howard. He apologized and Howard suggested that maybe Steve should get some help; they had good psychiatrists in the army. At first Steve aggressively refused but with every sleepless night he was getting closer and closer to actually trying it out. He needed help, that much was obvious.

"Are you serious? You'll see the shrink?" Howard was relieved.

"I really do need help, but I also know that a psychiatrist won't be able to provide it."

"Oh, come on, Steve. Give them a chance."

"I don't need meds or a shoulder to cry. I need to go back. I want to go home!"

"You are home, Steve! Damn it! You've never been in 2012! It was just a dream. You've never met any Tony Stark! There is no Tony Stark and NEVER will be!"

Steve felt like someone slapped him in the face. Those words, were the last words he had said to Tony. When Tony didn't answer him and just left. Steve said it without thinking and a moment later didn't even remember what it was all about, but that was IT. He said to Tony that it would be better for him to never wake up in 2012 because then he would've never met Tony.

His chest ached. How could he say something like that?

He fell on his knees and sobbed.

"I didn't mean it."

Howard didn't know what to do. He wasn't good with things like that. What is the procedure when Captain America sobs in front of you? He patted Steve's back.

"Come on buddy, it's alright."

"It's not alright! It's horrible! I said that it would be better if I never met him, and it happened, and now I will never see him again."

"So what? You have us; we're real, what was so great about him anyway, you didn't even like him, right?"

Steve looked up at Howard. His image was lacking in everything. Why couldn't he be more like Tony? It would ease Steve's longing even if just the slightest bit.

"Tony… "

"Seriously, Steve, what was so great about him?" It irritated Howard that Steve never used the past tense while talking about his dream.

"He- He is- irritating and arrogant. He makes fun of me and jokes, but he never actually laughs. He just smirks. He is careful; He doesn't let anyone close to him, and always tries to scare people away. He acts like a jerk most of times but he doesn't when it matters or when he thinks no one will see it or know about it. When you look into his eyes you see so many things, he has huge and amazing eyes, and when you meet them you can see everything. You can see that he will crush you and anyone else if you even think about hurting people he holds dear. He pretends to be spoiled and vain but never fails to help others. He's so brilliant it's scary to even think about how his mind works. He works a lot; He spends nights and days improving our equipment, making the world a better place, safer place. When I woke up there – in 2012 – I was as lost and depressed as I am now. Everything was different and I couldn't fit in, but everybody was telling me that it's alright, that it's fine. They tried to protect me and treated me like their hero. Everyone except Tony. Only he treated me normally. He teased me pushing me to learn new things, to use new equipment, to do some effort to fit in and not be dependent on others. Thanks to him I learned how to live again. He gave me home even though he didn't like me. He took us all in."

"Maybe he was just lonely himself?"

"No, He only likes to spend time with his robots. They're safe. They won't betray him like people do. That's why he likes them more than people, but I would never betray him, I would never try to kill him… I would- God. I don't know what to do. When I was there I only wanted to go back and now that I'm here I can't stand it. I… I feel trapped… I don't want to be here. What is wrong with me?"

Howard sighed and patted Steve's shoulder again.

"You need help, Steve. It was just a dream. THIS is reality. I don't have a son. I'm the only Starks there is. You must stop thinking about some man that exists only in your head and concentrate on a woman, a real woman who cares about you and tries to make you see her. You've made her pretty desperate recently, Steve. Think about her."

"You mean agent Carter…"

"Why do you sound so depressed? You used to like her. What happened?"

"I don't know…"

"Is it…?" Howard blushed and stopped talking. He didn't know how to ask about it.

"Is it what?" He knew Steve would push.

"You… Is it because you nearly died and realized that life is short and... you know, that you want to make most of it. Follow your true needs."

Steve frowned, clearly very confused. "What needs?"

"Come on, Steve, you constantly talk about this man…"

"…W-what man?" Steve blushed. He knew what man and he felt incredibly stupid now. "I don't talk about Tony constantly, only sometimes when you ask about him…"

"I NEVER ask about him. No one does! And no matter what I ask about you talk about HIM anyway! It's not normal, Steve! Especially that he doesn't exist!"

"That's not true!"

"And you know what, if I ever have a son I will not name him Tony, no matter what!"

"No!"

"Get yourself together, Steve! Go to Peggy and apologize, maybe she will forgive you. It's not too late, but you need to stop acting like a lunatic!"

"I'm not crazy."

"No, you're perfectly fine 22 years old soldier playing Alice in Wonderland! Wake up, Steve! You need to wake up. You're Captain America. You're a hero. You're brilliant! While you were sleeping your mind created amazing visions, absolutely revolutionary! And very possible! Your mind can do amazing things, so please, don't let yourself to lose it now, and WAKE UP!"

"….Wake up!"

"….Wake up!"

Steve felt dizzy.

The world was spinning and he felt like he was drowning again.

When he opened his eyes he saw Tony. He looked terrible. Or more like terrified and half of his face was covered with blood.

"What happened?" Steve tried to sit up and only then he realized he was naked, on the bathroom floor. Dr. Banner was standing behind Tony, he looked worried. He was wearing pajamas. Tony was dressed in very dirty jeans, no top, no shoes, no socks. Steve looked down and saw that someone threw a towel over his private parts.

"Fuck…" Tony's hands were shaking so Bruce patted his shoulder to calm him down. Tony Tried to wipe the blood from his face.

"What happened?" Steve repeated looking up at Bruce.

"It looks like you have fallen asleep in Jacuzzi. JARVIS recognized the change in your breathing pattern and started an alarm. Tony got here first…"

"Tony… you…."

"Don't worry, there was no mouth to mouth."

Tony shrugged trying to act indifferently. He stood up and walked toward the door.

"Tony wait…" Tony stopped but seemed wrapped up in trying to stop the bleeding from his forehead.

"Don't fall asleep in the bath, Capsicle! Fuck, do you always have to fall asleep when you're in water?"

"I…" Steve stood up and secured the towel around his waist. "Thank you…"

Tony looked taken aback. He looked curiously at Steve like he suspected that it's some kind of a trick. He was pressing a towel to his temple. His hair was tousled and wet from blood.

"No problem. Just don't do it again. I may be asleep one of these days and if you die here they will blame me!"

With those words he left the bathroom.

Bruce was trying to smile at Steve. "Are you alright now?"

"Yea, I… I'm sorry for waking you up. And for… what happened to Tony?"

"I don't know… He probably run and hit something in a hurry… He'll be fine. I'm more worried about you. You almost drowned."

"I… I guess I fell asleep and… God, I hand awful dream…"

"About what?"

"I… I woke up back in 1943, and there was Howard and Peggy, She wanted to marry me."

"And what happened?" Bruce was genuinely curious.

"Nothing, I was there, And I was never here. They said I was unconscious for 70 days and, I had to live there…"

Bruce frowned. "Isn't that what you dream about? I mean, Isn't that what you wish for? To be back in your times, with the woman you've left behind?"

For a long moment Steve didn't answer. He didn't know what to say.

It was just a bad dream, It wasn't a good one. It was a nightmare. Only then he realized that he didn't want that life back. He had a new life now and he couldn't go back, he didn't even want to. He excused himself and went to his room. It was so good to be back… to be home.

He took his sketchbook and looked through it concentrating on pictures of Peggy Carter. They were idealized. When he thought about it, Peggy really had asymmetric eyes, her neck was certainly not that long and slender and her mouth not that pretty. He cultivated his long lost past ignoring his perfectly good present. How could he be so stupid? Life wasn't perfect then, just as it wasn't perfect now. If someone asked him yesterday which life he wants, he would choose the past right away. Only this weird dream opened his eyes to what he really wanted, what he preferred. At the realization that his meeting with Howard and Peggy was just a bad dream something in his soul calmed, but something else in his stomach started to move nervously. This weird feeling worsened every time he thought about his saviour, Tony.

In his dream he, he was talking about Tony a lot. But he talked about everyone, wasn't he? About Bruce and Fury. He was sure he did. I he talked more about Tony then only because he gave them all his home to share and saved them all when the government tried to blow them up with a freaking missile! And he really was brilliant, And, Steve felt hot. He was comparing Howard's and Tony's looks.

He fell onto his bed and buried his face into the pillow. He was afraid to fall asleep again. What if he wakes up and there will be 1943 again? He tossed and turned. He wanted to assure himself he really was in 2012.

"JARVIS?"

"What can I do for you, Captain Rogers?" It was nice to hear JAVIS' voice.

"Is Tony sleeping?"

"No sir, I believe he is in his workshop trying to put his head back together."

"How did he hurt his head?"

"He tried to run through the glass door that opened too slowly."

Steve's heart clenched.

"Everything is always too slow for him, isn't it, JARVIS?

"It seems so, sir. But thanks to people like him the world moves forward."

"Yea…He's pretty amazing, isn't he?"

"Absolutely, sir. He created me after all… Although, I'm not sure if he should know I've said that."

Steve laughed. He got off the bed and put some clothes on. He needed to see Tony.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Few words about Steve hating Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now chapter BETA-edited by Jess Brook. She did an amazing job! THANK YOU JESS!

Steve didn't hear any music, just a cacophony of cussing that had to be more than he'd ever uttered in all his ninety two years of life.

"U, give it back!- I'm serious! Give me that or I'll tell Dum-E to turn you off!"

Steve couldn't help but smile, Tony's interaction with his robots never failed to amuse him. Now Dum-E was trying to take the gauze from U, while the robot tried to wipe the cut on Tony's temple. Stark was still shirtless and barefoot. He was sitting on the floor, and it looked like a First Aid kit had blown up, scattering its content all around the crazy genius.

 

"Dum-E, that's it! I'll turn you into a toaster. At least you'll be useful that way."

Despite the words it was as clear as day that Tony was very fond of his robots. They were his closest friends and he undoubtedly loved them, no matter how many times they tried to cool him off with fire extinguishers. After all, Tony Stark has a heart. The proof from Pepper was still there on his desk, proudly confirming that unbelievable idea…

Suddenly he realized that Tony was still shirtless and his heart sped up. He clenched the doorframe hesitating and rethinking if he should enter or not. This crazy dream did some serious mess in his head. Maybe he should just stay away from Tony to clear his thoughts.

"Hey, Cap, what's up?"

Tony was looking up at him. He was pretending that he was disinterested but the worry in his eyes was blinding. The blood was flowing from his temple like water from a faucet and he was still worried about Steve.

"I just wanted to see if you still have your head attached. The military needs your brain so I can't let it spill out through this hole in your forehead."

"We all know I'm thick headed, Cap. I'll be fine. You can go get some sleep.  _But_ in a bed this time!"

"Thank you for helping me."

"Are you sure?" Tony's face when he asked that weird question was heart breaking. What was it all about? Steve had no idea what Tony meant.

"What do you mean, if I'm sure? You probably saved my life. Of course I'm grateful, even if it was  _you_  who saved me!" Steve really didn't come down there to fight. He wanted to thank Tony, to talk, maybe even apologize but, they just had to fight, didn't they?

"I mean, you looked pretty content trapped in your stupid dream! You probably didn't wake up when JARVIS called because you didn't want to!"

"What?" Tony was up trying to busy his hands with cleaning some of the mess. Was it just Steve’s imagination or were his hands shaking? He avoided meeting Steve’s eyes

"Nothing. Forget it. Have nice dreams, Captain!"

What the hell? How did Tony know that he had a dream about his past? And why did it make him so angry? Tony went back to fixing his head with a little help of his loyal robotic companions.

Steve's heart clenched. Tony looked so vulnerable, he was a sad sight. It must be really lonely to have only robots for friends. Of course, Steve knew Col. James Rhodes and that he and Stark used to be friends; Stark still called him that, but it was obvious that he didn't trust the man anymore for some reason. He didn't really trust anyone anymore, but why? What did Steve know about Stark anyway? Why did they dislike each other from the start?

…..

Steve Rogers didn't like surprises, but apparently surprises loved him. That's why Steve didn't like Tony Stark. If he looked up unpredictable in the dictionary, it wouldn't surprise him if he found a picture of Stark there. Besides, for some reason, his fists practically itched to punch him sometimes; most of times.

His punching bags had a lot of faces. Often it was Johann Schmidt aka the Red Skull, but there were times when he really wanted to hit other people. Back in the 40's he wanted to punch Howard Stark for the whole fondue misunderstanding or Colonel Chester Phillips for not putting any faith in him as a soldier. Then there were also times, when he kind of wanted to hit Dr. Abraham Erskine for giving him that 'chance', and changing his life, but those were just fleeting emotions. There was no one to blame for anything that had happened except himself.

He was in a different world. They said this was the future but for him it wasn't that simple. It was too different, too… futuristic, too fast, too crazy. It wasn't his world just more modern. It was a different world, period. Yes, they knew him. They remembered him and thought of him as a hero but he was just a legend. There was no link between his world and this one. There was nothing.

There were not enough of punching bags for him to take all his frustration out on. The world was different, the people were different and he had lost everything he had, everyone he knew. Even the war he was fighting was just a part of history, just like him. 

There was nothing for Steve in this world. He wasn't a part of it. He didn't fit. There was no Bucky, no Dum Dum Dugan, no Gabe Jones, no Jim Morita, no Bucky- no Peggy- Women were different here, or should he think  _now_? Peggy was special because she was the only person who liked him even before the transformation. Well, Bucky liked him too but- Bucky was a man, and Steve knew he shouldn't think about him like that. That's why he chose Peggy to be 'the one', his one and only. He wasn't interested in any other woman. Ever. 

Days passed and nothing changed. His irritation grew and the punching bags really wasn't enough. He was alone in a world he didn't know. Sometimes he watched the news trying to catch up. Modern technology was unthinkable and impossible to understand much less control, but he never stopped trying. He was Captain America after all, never one to give up easily.

It was also surprising that everything in the future was smaller than in the past except for TV's. Apparently people liked them huge these days…

In the news he finally stumbled upon something familiar but it was just another disappointment. Mr. Stark from the news was not Howard but his son, a man in an expensive suit, looking a lot like his father, but better. Steve squashed this thought. It was unnecessary, uncalled for and inappropriate.

Steve asked Director Fury about Howard and learned about his life after the war, how he stated the SHIELD organization and never stopped looking for Steve. Then Steve asked about Anthony Stark.

"Stark? Stark is, one crazy fucker with a mind even more brilliant than his father's. Believe me, it's a dangerous combination. If you ever hear about the Iron Man in the news, it's him."

That was all Fury said about Stark.

Then one day the director came in with a mission. Steve thought it was just a kind attempt to bring him back to the world, to give him something to do, but it wasn't. It seemed that the world, no matter how modern and different still needed him. There were still things for him to do, people to save. It was great to be back. Suddenly it seemed that maybe there was a way back to the world. Maybe he could fit in after all; maybe he would find a place in this time to do what he always wanted to do.

Agent Coulson did his best to confirm his hopes but he was kind of creepy with his fan boy attitude, and if not creepy then a bit irritating to say the least. Steve tried to ignore him as politely as he could.

They showed him the footages of dr. Banner - a failed try to make the new Captain America… They showed him the Tessaract. Fury ignored Steve's every try at pointing out that it looks like Hydra's secret weapon. They also showed him the file of Tony Stark where Natasha Romanov, in a very detailed way, showed the subject as, well, a total asshole. Howard's son was selfish and irritating. All he was interested in were women, alcohol and fun. He was just a spoiled son of his father. He was, a disappointment. It seemed that he took all the bad things after his father and only two of those good: first, he was smart, and two he was infuriatingly attractive. For the mission he was supposed to help dr. Banner with finding the Tessaract. Steve was fine with that as long as the playboy didn't stand in the way. 

And then of course he did.

He suddenly appeared out of nowhere right in front of the New Palace in Stuttgart, bringing the noise he called music and in a blink of an eye overpowered the alien lunatic from Asgard. Steve didn't like that. He wasn't ready for this confrontation. He didn't like surprises.

They got onto the plane and Iron Man finally removed his helmet facing Steve with what the captain didn't want to be faced. Stark's eyes were even more  _intense_  then on the TV. They were huge and shiny, his eyelashes long and dark. It was distracting so it took a while for Steve to realize that Tony's words were confusing and mean. Steve felt attacked so he retaliated even though he found it surprisingly hard to be angry with that man. His face was just too nice. It became easier though with Stark's every word. Capsicle? Steve had enough. He remembered the footage and the agent Romanov's report. He tried to keep it in mind that Tony Stark wasn't even worth his anger.

So they started off on the wrong foot.

And continued like that.

Steve was going to stay away from Tony, especially after he caught the sight of the small part of Stark's genius.

They were sitting in the hellicarrier talking with Thor about his crazy brother and Chitauri army heading to the Earth and honestly they were getting nowhere. They had Loki entrapped, they had Thor who knew the most about Loki and his schemes, there was genius scientist dr. Banner with his hands on the great technology and  _him_ , Captain America, and they still couldn't move an inch.

Then Tony entered the scene and suddenly they were speeding forward. Steve wasn't even sure what had happened. Tony came in; talking to agent Coulson about some personal stuff, teased Thor, pushed some buttons and screens, joked and made an idiot of himself. It was too much and too fast. Steve desperately tried to catch on but it was like Stark talked in a different language that only dr. Banner seemed to understand. Steve felt like an idiot and even more 'out of time' then ever. He wanted to help too but mostly he wanted to show Tony Stark that he wasn't useless. He registered that Loki needs a power source.

"What kind of power source does Loki needs?"

That was a brilliant question but all it did was starting a torrent of more illegible stuff coming out of Stark's mouth. Him and Banner seemed to be in sync. Steve was getting more nervous and desperate, so when he finally understood something again he jumped on the occasion to shine and blurted out that he understood the reference about monkeys. Yeah, He was glad he didn't see Stark's reaction to this. Five minutes later he was sulking in the corner wanting to bang his stupid head into the wall.

So, Steve was going to stay away from Tony, but, Agent Coulson was following him around and Steve didn't know how to lose him. He wasn't even doing it consciously but he started to seek Stark. Just to see what he was up to, of course. He was curious. He was nearing the lab and saw Stark dressed casually like some teenage boy talking with Banner, smiling at him, laughing, inviting him to his home. It made Steve wonder why. Why those two could get along so well from the start even though Stark acted like an asshole? He commented on the 'green beast' problem not caring about Banner's feelings. Just like he called him a Capsicle, like being in the ice for 70 years was a perfect subject for jokes. And Banner was shy and visibly uncomfortable around all of them, but seemed to be perfectly fine and at ease around Tony. It was just ridiculous and Steve couldn't understand it.

He watched and listened but when Tony jabbed Banner hoping to catch a glimpse of Hulk he decided to enter and scold the irresponsible billionaire for putting them all in danger. He treated everything like it was fun and Steve wasn't going to tolerate that. That resulted of course with more surprises. One, Tony ignored him completely. Two, dr. Banner was smiling clearly enjoying Tony's attention, but stuttered when he had to talk to Steve. Three, among all the jokes and assholish behaviour Stark was still a genius, who just admitted to hacking SHIELD's system and working on exposing Fury's secrets since entering the bridge. Steve couldn't believe it. When Stark was making a fool of himself back then it was apparently just a show to hide what he had been doing, how could anyone question the decisions of their leaders? It was outrageous!

Now it seemed that Steve and Stark had moved from the wrong foot to the war path.

"Steve, admit that looks a little funky here…"

It was so weird. He was so consumed by his anger toward Stark that he became completely blind to the glaring facts. Only when Dr. Banner said it all, Steve realized that Stark – as irritating as he was – was probably right. But it didn't matter anymore. It was childish and stupid but Steve was unable to get along with this man. He really only wanted to punch him in his pretty smirking face.

Just when this thought crossed his mind he flushed and left. He could never hit the smaller man. He was too… small, to thin, too weak. He looked so fragile and vulnerable with this glowing light in his chest. He may be strong when hidden in his Iron Man suit but without it he was weak and defenceless and Steve couldn't help but blush at the strong urge to protect him. He left quickly and didn't look back.

Of course it turned out that Tony was right. SHIELD was making a weapon based on Hydra's inventions… When Steve entered the lab and dropped one of these things to the table in front of Fury he found himself once again distracted by Tony who sat casually on Banner's table with one leg on the table top… He looked so, nice, and friendly, and approachable, and it pissed Steve to no end that in reality he wasn't approachable at all. Not for Steve at least. It angered him so much that he couldn't stop himself. Somehow, even though they were going to have a fight with Fury Steve began to attack Tony again. He felt strangely satisfied knowing he got the older man's attention.

Suddenly there were others around with them and they were all arguing and shouting but to Steve there was only Tony. He had Steve's full attention and became his only target. He tried to stop himself but when Stark said something about Banner again he saw red. He pushed Stark's hand from his shoulder and seriously wanted to hit him. But not when he was like that. He needed to have him suited up but Stark stubbornly refused to do that. Apparently he was all bark with no bite. Just as Steve expected. They were arguing on and on, like everybody else around them. They were getting closer glaring into each other's eyes. Tony had amazing eyes. They were shining brighter than the device in his chest. And then Steve couldn't take it anymore. The strong push toward something physical was growing with every word, with every heartbeat, with every breath. It scared him. Thoughts were boiling in his head and suddenly he blurted out everything he thought about Tony from the start.

  
Brilliant brown eyes seemed to glaze a bit more and some awful bile grew in Steve's throat at the realization that he caused the tears to appear in these beautiful pools of amber. But somehow he couldn't stop himself. He said everything he thought would hurt the most. It was the truth anyway.

Tony's witty reply came right away but the next words he spoke seemed forced and painful.

"Everything special about you came out of the bottle."

It was mean but at least _that_ wasn't truth and Steve didn't need to be assured about that. Dr. Erskine often told him that what was special about him was his heart. The super strength came from the bottle and they could have given it to anyone but Dr. Erskin chose him, because he knew that Steve would use it to help people. Stark's words were supposed to hurt him but they didn't. Not really. His words toward Stark on the other hand, seemed to be painfully true. Tony Stark deserved that. Steve still wanted to punch him and put him in place.

But Tony rubbed his eyes, like he had woken up from a dream or like he tried to shake off some headache. Their anger… Loki's scepter… and suddenly they were on the floor, Stark looking at him with so much confusion in his huge mesmerizing eyes. And there was fear too. Steve's hands itched to touch, to protect him, shield him, and help him.

"Put on your suit!"

This time it was not to fight him, but to protect him. He wanted Stark to be safe. He helped him up and, his hands were on Tony's hips. The billionaire's waist was so slender and it was really hard to let it go. He pulled the other man through the corridors to his suit shielding him with his own bigger and stronger body. Another surprise - that felt so right.

Then more surprises.

The hellicarrier was falling. They would crash and die. There was no way to fix the flying devise when it was actually flying, right?

Tony was fixing the problem before they even had a chance to tell him to do it. He didn't joke, didn't question the order. He was already on it before they asked and did his best. His files said that he is completely unable to work with others but, he asked Steve to help him and they worked great together. Tony seemed to work just fine with Dr. Banner too and if Steve was honest, Tony was the one who did the most through this whole time. How could he not see it earlier? How could he be so stupid and so blind? He fell for Tony's tricks just like everybody else, forgetting that the man was brilliant. Just like Natasha when she made her report about Tony's personality, just like Fury…

Suddenly he felt really bad about everything he said earlier and was determined to help Stark no matter what.

"How does it look, Cap.?"

Steve was never one to curse, but damn! What was that thing?

"It looks like it's powered by some sort of electricity…"

Yep, he was that hopeless.

"Well, you're not wrong."

Right, but Tony managed to fix this too. The lever – simple enough, right? Wrong. When Tony was doing miracles outside, Steve was fighting the assassins trying to stay close to the switch. He was determined to help Tony no matter what.

He heard the other man calling to him, it was time to do what he was asked to do. Just one simple thing and he still managed to blow it. He heard Tony in his earpiece:

"Oh-oh…!"

And then sounds of Tony being pulled into the huge rotor. Steve needed to pull the lever even if it cost him his life. He actually was pretty sure that it would be the case but then Tony appeared and killed the man who was about to kill Steve. He saved Steve's life just after Steve probably saved his.

Since that moment Steve couldn't help but feel kind of giddy. He went into the shower to clean himself and couldn't stop thinking about Tony Stark. This man was pretty amazing. He fixed the hellicarrier and saved them all.

Thor failed, he let Loki escape, and didn't manage to stop Hulk. As if that was not enough he fell of the board. Hulk was another disaster; he unintentionally helped in Loki's escape and also disappeared. Natasha managed to get Burton back but she also didn't manage to stop Hulk. Only Tony didn't fail but somehow he felt the worst because Coulson was down. Why was he so affected by it? Agent Coulson didn't seem to be very fond of Tony.

"He was a fool."

It was bitter. Steve knew that Tony was saying this only because he was angry and sad. Steve didn't really know Agent Coulson but his death seemed to touch the others, mostly Tony, and Fury was using his death to manipulate him, just as he was using his Capt. America trading cards to manipulate Steve. They knew it and it worked but still, they were tired and beaten… and they didn't really know how to start over. Steve couldn't look at Stark when he was like that. It was too painful. He wanted to make his sadness go away. They needed to go on, to do something, together.

"Tony..." The word slipped past his lips way too easily. That was the first time he ever said Tony's name. Tony too had never called him by his first name. He was using nicknames, like Cap., Captain, Spangles, Capsicle, but never his first name.

An hour earlier they had Loki captured, they had Thor and Dr. Banner on their side, but they still didn't know what the God of Mischief was up to. Now they had none of that. How were they supposed to figure it out? Steve felt helpless and useless. He couldn't even cheer Tony up. He seemed to only anger him more. So he listened patiently as Tony rambled on about Loki and, suddenly, a revelation. Tony figured it out and once again saved the day. Just like that! He put the pieces together and that was it. They knew where Loki was.

They hit the road (air?). Finally they were reaching the moment where Steve could be useful too – the fight. But Tony was asking about Banner, like the guy would show up after he managed to finally escape. If he was even still alive at all.

Was it even a surprise that the genius was right once again? The beast was back with all the will to help them out.

Finally Steve felt like himself again. He had a team he could trust; he formed a plan and put it into life. It went so well, He couldn't wait for the fight to end, for the moment when he would celebrate with others, when he would apologize to Tony. He could feel pride swelling somewhere in his stomach. He was proud to know, and fight along, the man that was Tony Stark. He was incredible. He was the bravest person Steve had ever met. Bucky and the Howling Commandos were ridiculously brave and fearless, but they were soldiers, while Tony was- a playboy, a businessman, a genius scientist and a philanthropist, His place wasn't there, on the battle field. He was too precious to risk his life like that! He should've been kept somewhere safe from any dangers.

Those thoughts were distracting Steve and he almost let himself to be blown up saving hostages. He needed to concentrate. But, why wouldn't Tony just give away the uniform and let others fight using his armour… It took some time for Steve to figure out the answer to that. Tony did that mistake once: he gave his weapon for people to use and people used his weapon in a way they shouldn't, selling it to their enemies. Steve read about it, and about why Tony had shut down his weapon factory. He was a humanitarian but he didn't trust people anymore, He was there to protect them from themselves.

Steve felt proud to know Tony and the feeling grew stronger to the point where he almost couldn't stand it anymore. Especially when Stark announced, still with a small dose of humour, that he was about to kill himself to save the New York City. Without hesitation, just like that. The sacrifice play.

If he let the missile hit the ground he would probably be the only one to survive. He could simply fly away and live, but he chose to die and save others, others who misjudged him all the time.

A humanitarian, philanthropist. 

Steve felt sick. He knew that this was the right thing to do. Only Tony could fly. He was the only one capable of redirecting the missile. And there were thousands of people to save! Still, Steve just couldn't do the math in his head because the result was always the same. He wanted Tony to live. One person versus the whole city, and he wanted to choose this person. But it wasn't his choice. Tony was disappearing in the portal that Steve needed to close. He hesitated. Only when he saw the beginning of the explosion that destroyed Chitauri's mother ship he forced the words through his clenched throat.

"Close it."

If they didn't close the portal Stark's death would go to waste. Once again, Tony saved them but this time at the cost of his own life. His body was falling from the sky. Earth's guardian angel in a suit of armor.

The untamed beast that had nothing more to offer people than anger and aggression was desperately trying to save him, but the light on Tony's chest wasn't glowing.

Later people would say they won, but how many would remember what they've lost? Steve felt like he'd just lost everything.

"Ooh God- oh-" Tony looked around noticing Steve, Hulk and Thor. He was unconscious and woke up so there was a threat of possible resuscitation taking place. "Please tell me that nobody kissed me."

Steve wished he would have.

"What happened?"

Now Steve could honestly answer that… "We won."

………

Was it a good idea for the world's greatest heroes to live together in one place? One missile directed at the tower would deal with them all at once.

They still decided to stay.

Bruce was happy with ten floors of laboratories. That and occasional missions for the Avengers that let him to, hulk around a bit, he could keep the other guy at bay much easier. Giving him a bit of freedom had paid off. That was just one more thing that Stark had been right about.

Every one of them had their own floor but they still spent the most of the time at the top one, that was technically Stark's. They ate there; they watched the TV there, that was their living room.

Steve loved his old fashioned rooms but there was no chance of meeting others there, By others Steve meant Tony Stark because as much as he liked his new team Stark was the only one Steve was looking forward to see every day. Or more like, he wished he could, because Tony apparently didn't need to see anyone every day. Not even Pepper. Steve wasn't even sure when she stopped being Stark's girlfriend. Then again, he wondered if Stark was. Apparently they just stopped trying to be together at some point, and that's it. Pepper was the CEO of Stark Industries giving Tony all the time he needed to fiddle with his suit, with his arc reactor, with the hellicarrier's powering, with his robots, weird elements and even Steve's shield! It wasn't all that easy to just meet Tony, not even if you were doctor Banner.

That was disappointing.

Steve wanted to see him. He wanted to get to know Tony better. There were occasions when Tony had to go out, show that he's still up and about. He would go to some party, show his face on TV, give press conferences. Steve liked to watch Tony on TV. It was better than not seeing him at all. Of course that guy in Armani suit on the screen was not his, their Tony. It was his public image. It was fake, annoying and frustratingly attractive. And the butterflies in Steve's stomach seemed to be very fond of it. They went rampage every time they spotted even just Tony's name on the screen.

This comment about butterflies may be misleading. It sounds almost like a description of an affection of some romantic kind. It wasn't that, It was just that Tony was really intimidating and Steve just- Ok, that feeling was just because he was happy to know this man, He was proud to know Tony. Hence the butterflies.

So, Steve liked to see Tony every time he could. When Tony was locked in the labs or in his garage Steve often thought about going there to just, well, talk maybe or whatever. It was stupid because even when they were hanging around together with the team Steve rarely had guts to actually talk to Tony. It was mostly Tony talking to everyone and everyone, except Steve, talking to him. It was really irritating so Steve tried to do something about it. But every time he tried to talk to their host he would get nervous or say something stupid. Normally Steve was easy going, always nice and polite. People in general liked him. Why didn't it worked with Tony? He really wanted Tony to like him. He wanted to be his friend, to get to know the man behind the name… But it was hard. He was too shy and Tony was too intimidating. No matter how hard he tried it was getting worse with every passing day.

They were fighting. A lot. More and more.

Tony was misinterpreting his behaviour, and thought that Steve hated him. Steve was getting angry. He was angry at himself for his stupid behaviour and at Tony for being an asshole, for not catching up and for keeping distance. That last part was the worst. Steve didn't know why but everything else he could deal with but not seeing Tony was driving him nuts. The anger grew stronger. Every time they saw each other they would fight and, they seemed to enjoy it. That pissed others and they decided to blame Tony, because Captain was too perfect to be the reason for this ridiculous situation. Tony didn't care. He simply started to keep his distance.

After another few days in a row of not seeing Tony at all they were called by SHIELD. The meeting was supposed to be short, nice and easy but, something went wrong. Steve didn't know why but just as he had entered the bridge of the hellicarrier Fury asked him if he was alright. It was irritating. Why was he even asking? Steve didn't do anything wrong yet! And it wasn't his business anyway.

"I'm fine, sir. Why?"

"You seem… edgy."

Fury was looking at him like he grew a second head. Why? Every person has a right to be angry from time to time.

"Are you telling me that Captain America has no right to be in a bad mood or angry? Maybe you have forgotten, director, but I am a human being, not one of Stark's machines."

"So, it's about Stark again. What did he do this time?"

"Nothing. Why would you think he did something? I haven't even seen him for DAYS!" Steve was scowling. Fury had never seen him do that at anyone who isn't Tony Stark. Apparently the billionaire could bring the worst in everyone, even in someone as perfect as Captain America. What was even more impressive was that he could do it without even actually being there.

Tony never showed up. Later they learned that he was in Europe on business. Fury seemed contented with this but Steve's blood boiled. He was sure that he would see Tony, that the other man would taunt and tease him and Steve would fall for his prompting like he always did. Then they would most probably get into a fight. Steve would yell and Tony would throw sarcastic comebacks right into his heated face. They ould if Tony was there.

When Tony finally showed up at the next meeting it was exactly like that.

"Look who graced us with his presence…" Steve wasn't hiding his irritation. It seemed to be his permanent condition recently.

"What's wrong Cap, you couldn't handle one meeting without me?"

"We handled just  _fine_!"

"Then what's your problem?"

"YOU, Stark. You're my problem!"

Tony seemed to be taken aback at first but quickly recovered.

"What the hell, Capsicle?! I wasn't even there!"

"That's the problem, Stark! You WEREN'T there!"

"I called Fury! He said it wasn't that important. If I had to I could be here in an hour with my suit! So don't get your spangled panties in a knot."

It pissed Steve to no end that Tony just didn't get it. It wasn't just about that other time. It was about ALL the time.

Stark was never there.

 

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ....about how Tony hates Steve....?

“Tony Stark.

Visionary. Genius. American patriot. Even from an early age, the son of legendary weapons developer Howard Stark quickly stole the spotlight with his brilliant and unique mind.

At age four, he built his first circuit board. At age six, his first engine. And at 17, he graduated summa cum laude from MIT. Then, the passing of a titan. Howard Stark's lifelong friend and ally, Obadiah Stane, steps in to help fill the gap left by the legendary founder, until, at age 21, the prodigal son returns and is anointed the new CEO of Stark Industries. With the keys to the kingdom, Tony ushers in a new era for his father's legacy, creating smarter weapons, advanced robotics, satellite targeting. 

Today, Tony Stark has changed the face of the weapons industry by ensuring freedom and protecting America and her interests around the globe.”

Tony was trying to change the world, to push it forward. But what for, if the people always stayed the same? He was their hero when he produced means of mass destruction but when he stopped and wanted to give them so much more, they said he’s crazy, suffering from PTSD. After all, only a lunatic would believe that producing clean energy may be better for a mankind than the next Jerycho missile.

He had enemies before and he had enemies now, but there was distinctly more of them after shutting down the Stark Industry’s weapon factory. Suddenly the army didn’t like him, the government didn’t like him, the company board hated him and Obi tried to kill him. Aside from that a lot of people wanted to get either his ideas for new weapon or him, to make it. They all wanted his arc reactor – a source of energy that could give people light and heat, which in the eyes of the majority could be only seen as a mean to built weapon.

Everyone wanted something from Tony and it was almost always one of two things: steal from him or kill him. It sucked. And then there was agent Culson, who was kind of nice and quiet and always seemed to watch. It pissed Tony the most because he still had no idea what SHIELD really wanted from him. First they were interested in his escape from Ten Rings and his Iron Man suit, or in his arc reactor. Then it turned out that his father was a founder of this damn organization and Tony wondered if his old man did it just to make his life harder. They gave him his father’s stuff thanks to whitch he was able to make vibranium. Then they wanted him in his ranks only to quite rudely reject his application even though he’d never even make one. A consultant my ass…

But Tony wasn’t going to worry about any of that. It wasn’t his style. He didn’t need to worry since Captain America was back! This guy would save the world if needed, right?

…………

Tony Stark hated Steven Rogers.

Everything about his life was fine until he had met that man.

Before that his life was practically perfect: he wasn’t dying from palladium anymore, he dealt with some of his ‘daddy issues’, he had a new plan for his company’s development and he was trying to build a stable relationship with Pepper. It was… more than promising!

All of this had gone to hell because of one pretty boy with an icycle up his perfect ass… Because of this asshole Tony almost died saving the world… Because of him Tony’s ‘daddy issues’ were back (just slightly different), his brilliant plan of building more Stark Towers wasn’t looking so good anymore (was it really THAT ugly?) and he didn’t even want to think about his promising (in the past) relationship with Miss Potts.

…stupid nuke… stupid Loki… and stupid, stupid Capsicle!

Tony hated Steve because Steve was… hopeless. Apparently he believed that in forties everything had been fucking perfect. He was too dense to see that if it were alright people wouldn’t change it!

So they fought pretty much every time they saw each other.

Not just because their opinions on things were different but because that was their way to communicate with each other. Somehow they could even fight over things they agreed about! It was kind of interesting, really. It was like a game. They needed to fight every time they talked because if they didn’t then it meant that one of them failed. It felt nice to be the center of Captain America’s attention! Even if just for a moment.

Captain America was Tony’s childhood hero, but it was long time ago. Very long. Too long! Maybe it actually never really happened because the Captain was the reason why his father was never home, and even when he was there in body then not in mind. Now Tony could see with his own eyes that Steve Rogers really was every inch of man he was believed to be. He was glad to know that the world had a real hero to protect people and their interest, but still…  Steve simply pissed him off.

And there were many reasons for that.

Tony was an inventor. His thoughts were constantly in the future, while Steve’s were in the past. They were too different. Steve was a perfect citizen, patriot and hero. He was… pure. Tony was a playboy, business tycoon and a party animal. Sometimes he couldn’t even look at Steve. It made him see how imperfect he was… It’s not that he wanted to be like Steve! NEVER! But it made him curious and kind of impressed that Steve was able to stay so… righteous and heroic and just… fucking perfect, like he had no weaknesses, no needs… Tony was hiding behind his mask of a spoiled billionaire, while Steve wore his heart on his sleeve not caring about what people think.

Besides Steve was lame. He dressed ridiculously. For a month after he woke up from the ice he wore trousers which belt was almost under his armpits! And the worst was that he still looked good in that! He could make an old rug look good. It was just crazy.

And he had this perfect ass… Just a few weeks back Tony saw him beating the shit out of the punching bags and could swear that Steve wasn’t wearing any underwear under his thin sweatpants. This fucker was flaunting his perfectness so shamelessly that it almost made Tony sick! Ok, maybe it made him more like… hard then sick, but it still didn’t change a thing. Tony really, truly, very much didn’t like Steve and he couldn’t help it.

But he liked to fight him. He liked to see the angry blush on his stupid face, to tease him, to embarrass him, to make him lose his temper. It was fun until Steve said he wished he had never met him. Tony thought he was immune to any shit people could throw at him, but this one… it fucking hurt. It hurt more than anything! Stupid fucker. They should have kept him in that ice…

And then JARVIS called on an alarm. The Capsicle  was talking to himself calling Stark’s name, so JARVIS put him through to Tony via the intercom, but then Tony realized he was calling his father, not him. He was mumbling Howard’s name, and then… that woman’s name… Steve’s woman – Peggy. She was dead. Steve was dreaming about them. He probably always dreamed about his stupid fucking perfect life in the forties… It sucked, because Tony really wished he could fucking help him. He would build a time machine if he only could but he couldn’t!

It made him feel helpless, useless and hopeless.

It really pained him to see Steve hurt and sad but it also irritated him at the same time. He wished Steve could find his place in this time. He wanted him to be the part of this world, today’s world! But it looked like this world was not good enough for someone like him. Steve acted like he was too good for this imperfect world and Tony hated him for that. On the other hand Tony knew that it wasn’t Steve’s fault that he was there. If someone put Tony in the past he would be VERY unhappy too! So Tony DID feel bad for the poor soldier but there was nothing he could do to fix it. It was the worst feeling ever, to not be able to help people who needed help. Especially if that person was one of very few that so truly deserved to be happy. It pissed him off that he couldn’t just buy or built a time machine for Rogers, so that the asshole would finally go back to his ancient times and be off his hair… Yea…  He didn’t want to be a babysitter for a 22 year old boy scout who couldn’t even properly use a simple cell phone! Or a jacuzi!

Stupid fucker. If he died in Tony’s bathroom SHIELD would have his ass… Yea, they all just loved to blame Tony for stuff like that. Or for any stuff at all really. Luckily, as far as it was about the Avengers’ missions Tony and Steve could still work together surprisingly well.

_Some other time on a helicarrier:_

“Where’s Stark?”

“He’s on his way… I think…” Steve wasn’t sure because, how many times Tony said he would be somewhere (for example to have an award or a medal handed to him) and he ditched it?

Fury only rolled his eye. “Ok, that’s probably even better. Let’s start without him. I called you here because we think that as a team you need a leader, selected from your group.”

Agent Hill stepped forward and trained her gaze on Captain America.

“If I may suggest a candidate, I think Captain Rogers is…. I mean, would be, a perfect choice.”

Steve didn’t look surprised. He expected that, but also he expected a rival that was now absent. Of course it angered him that Tony wasn’t there. He didn’t want it to be like that. Maybe they should wait for Tony to arrive. He almost voiced it but Dr. Banner was faster. He was the last person Steve expected would speak up and oppose.

“T-then let m-me suggest another candidate – Tony Stark.”

Fury feared of this kind of discussion and desperately wanted to end it before it had started.

“Stark as a leader? That’s out of question. He’s too hot headed. Any other candidates?”

Natasha and Clint shook their heads silently just… watching and waiting for the war that was about to come in front of their eyes. They had seen Banner ‘opposing’ something once and he turned green back then.

“Why? H-he thinks with a-a light speed and can react accordingly to the situation, much faster than any of us. It looks like he does things before thinking b-but it’s not like that. It’s actually that he thinks so fast! He can predict things, a-analyze and find best solutions. His mind works in a way that is impossible for us to comprehend. He’s a great fighter and he’s not a soldier so he won’t follow blindly every order. His intake of things will o-always be objective. No offence Captain, b-but…”

“No problem, doctor. I understand.” Banner was stuttering. This was never good…

“Hey pups, don’t fight! What did I miss?”

Agent Hill glared at Stark. “The team is choosing a leader.”

“A leader? But I thought we already have a leader, right Cap?”

Stark stepped behind the Captain and slammed his hand on the muscled shoulder, making the blond soldier stiffen and blush.

Fury looked really, genuinely and sorely disappointed that the billionaire did show up after all. “Stark, you and the Captain are the potential candidates.”

“Me?” Steve found it fascinating how Stark’s already impossibly huge eyes could grow even bigger when he was surprised. “Why? Why would you even consider me? I’m the worst possible choice. Whose stupid idea was that?”

“Mine.”

“Doc? I thought you were supposed to be the smart one.”

“So I want a smart leader. What’s wrong with that?” Banner never stuttered when he talked to Tony. It was just another thing that pissed Steve for no reason. Unless you call a reason the fact that it had something to do with Tony. Everything that had something to do with Tony pissed Steve.

“Everything! I mean… I can’t play with others, remember?”

“That’s bull, Stark!”

“Come on, Doc, it’s about being a leader of a team, not about knowing what is the number of protons in the nucleus on every atom! It’s about LEADING! It requires people to actually follow you. No one would follow me! BUT everyone would go after the Capsicle to hell and back! Shit, even I would! I already DID actually… Me! the most selfish bastard you’ll ever know. Come on, Banner, you know it’s true. The furthest I could lead you all is that joint with shawarma and you all agreed to go only because I almost died!”

Steve was touched and pissed and happy… and amused,  all in the same time. He was touched by Tony’s words, happy that Tony was there touching his shoulders and wanting him as his leader, but pissed that Tony wasn’t fighting with him over the position. He also wanted to see him better and turning was troublesome. Tony looked good in this black leather jacket and white T-shirt. He liked to wear black tops but he looked incredibly good in that white one. Steve saw him dressed in that before. It had the sleeves that covered only ¾ of his arms and draw attention to Tony’s lithe wrists. Against all better judgment Steve pulled his head back and looked up brushing Tony’s stomach with his face.

“I would follow you, Stark.” At this point Banner knew that he’s point wouldn’t cross, not with Tony himself opposing the idea. It was pretty farfetched move anyway, but he still wanted to show to Tony how important he was for the team.

……

In the hall Clint slapped Steve’s shoulder. “Steve, agent Hill has a thing for you. Aren’t you going to ask her out?”

Tony looked curiously at Steve ready to see the blush that normally adorned his cheeks when the conversation touched any dating related matters. Surprisingly Steve didn’t blush, he only scoffed.

“Who?” Steve looked completely disinterested.

“Agent Hill!”

Bruce snorted while Tony only widened his eyes comically and added.

“That chick that is Fury’s shadow… The one that apparently hates my guts for some reason…”

“Why would I ask her out?” Steve met Clint's eyes.

Clint couldn’t believe it. “Because, she’s hot and is probably head over heels in love with you.”

“She is not. I don’t even know her. But I did notice that she acts almost hostile toward Tony. Maybe she tries to get his attention that way?”

Now Tony snorted. “Yea, right. I saw her finger the gun at her belt when I touched your shoulder. I’m telling you. Clint’s right. She has a crush on you.”

“She doesn’t know ME. She may have a crush on Captain America, but not me.”

“But you ARE Captain America!”

“I would rather be Steve Rogers for someone I would be dating.”

Tony laughed. Steve was sometimes so impossibly adorable…

Clint insisted: “Give her a chance. Let her get to know you better.“

“I’m not interested.”

The heavy weight and authoritativeness of that statement wiped the smiles from their faces. Steve wasn’t blushing and wasn’t trying to avoid the subject. He simply disregarded it. It shocked them all. What the hell happened to the sweet and overly polite Steve Rogers? Since when was he so… harsh aside of the battlefield and fights with Tony? It was not like him. 

“Drop it, Clint. Rogers won’t date any girl from our times. They’re not good enough because they have sex without love. He has no idea that they did it in his times too, so don’t spoil his…”

Steve grabbed his shoulder and turned him so they would face each other. Then he frowned glaring into Tony’s eyes and hissed.

“Oh just shut up, Stark! I hope someday you’ll fall in love and see for yourself how it changes everything!”

“And I hope you will wake up, Cap. That you will finally really wake up, because now you still seem to live some kind of a dream letting your life pass, wasting it for pining after…”

“It’s MY life, Stark!” Steve grabbed the collar of Tony’s black leather jacket and shook him. “I can do whatever I want with it! If NOT sleeping around with every willing person is WASTING it, then so be it!”

Tony squirmed trying to get free. “I’m not telling you to fuck everyone just date someone. And I’m saying this for your own good you UNGRATEFUL DICK!”

“Then why don’t you do something good for _yourself_ and STOP degrading yourself to sleeping with mindless cocottes?!”

The hall around fell dead silent. Tony didn’t really get why. He shrugged it off as just another shouting argument but Steve seemed to be really embarrassed by his own uncontrolled outburst. For Tony it was just another proof of the two of them being too different. The Noble Hero would never lower himself to Tony’s miserable level.

“Well, maybe THAT’s my level and only you, Captain Perfect, are degrading yourself! By dealing with me!”

Steve saw red. He wanted to punch all this bullshit out of the billionaire, who – for a genius – was incredibly dense! He pushed him against the wall and glared. Tony glared right back waiting for Steve’s verbal response, so he could retaliate, but the look in Captain’s eyes confused him. It wasn’t really angry or disgusted, but more like pleading and helpless.  What was he pleading for, Tony had no clue.

“Captain Rogers…” Fury was standing right behind him. “Stark is currently working on improving the helicarrier’s engine. If you don’t mind, could you maul him AFTER he finishes?”

For a moment there Steve felt like a dog that someone is trying to take the bone from. He tightened his grip on Stark, not wanting to let him go just yet. It happened sometimes… When someone else was trying to attack Tony Steve felt territorial, like Stark was exclusively HIS for that purpose. He ignored Fury and pulled the smaller man closer, then he turned his back to the director, shielding Tony completely from his view.

“How can you be so dense?” He finally spat, leaning his face closer to the billionaire’s.

“Look who’s talking!” Tony gripped Steve’s wrists but he didn’t really mind all this manhandling. It amused him and kind of… turned him on. It was really hard to provoke Steve to act so… out of control. It was exciting to see this perfect soldier turning his back on his superior. Captain America was turning his back on SHIELD’s director just to waste his time and attention on Tony! This was great. This was so worth all the trouble it took to piss him off.

He could see as Steve’s face darkened with anger. His cheeks flushed and his voice trembled. This was addicting and Tony couldn’t get enough. He wanted more. It was hard to admit but he kind of really craved for this asshole’s attention. It pissed him off to no end. It made him feel weak, inadequate and useless. He hated it, just as he hated Steve Rogers and every fucking stupid thing about him.

The warmth radiating from the taller man was alarmingly pleasant. His closeness, his smell, his touch, were plaguing Tony’s thoughts for weeks afterward. Also, since that day their quarrels more often than don’t involved some shoving, pulling and heated glaring with their noses mere breath apart. It made Tony’s blood run faster. It made him look forward to their fights more and more, especially that Steve was so responsive. Tony didn’t even have to try to piss him off. Steve took every chance he had to grab Tony and pull him closer.

When their fights became a nuisance for others Fury scolded Tony and billionaire decided to try and avoid Steve. It kind of worked and gave Tony plenty of time to work on time travels. After many months of tiring research which get him nowhere he stopped trying.

Today, Steve almost drowned consumed by one of his dreams about his past life. Tony couldn’t help but think that Steve probably would rather never wake up at all, just to not see Tony ever again.

When Tony was patching up his bleeding forehead Steve came to his lab to thank him, but did he really mean it or did he come only because this was the right thing to do? Or maybe Banner told him to do it? It didn’t really matter. Tony was tired of all this trying. He couldn’t please Steve no matter what. Apparently the only thing (aside from going back in time) that could make the Capsicle happy would be NOT seeing Tony. Well, at least that much he could do. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some action-reaction.... or just thickening of the atmosphere...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is UN-BETA-ED, but hopefully it will be so you can wait!
> 
> Rika100, MarthaDanielle, Erisiana - Thank you for comments.

**Chapter 4**

Steve’s nightmare was as enlightening and relieving as irritating and stressing. It brought him a bit of relief but also caused some really disturbing questions and doubts to pop up in Steve’s head; the kind of thoughts that the man didn’t know how to deal with.

Was he really over his crush on Peggy Carter? He did miss her, just as he missed Bucky and other friends he had lost, but he wasn’t so heartbroken over this loss anymore. Would he really reject a chance to go back to that life? Apparently YES, but why? Because he was needed here?

After he was lost in the ice the world moved pretty well without him until now. So maybe it was because he was more needed here than there… or then. But in his dream there was something more, a thing so great in here that he couldn’t live without that in his dreamed past. Surely it couldn’t be all about a cell phone he loathed or guns he almost never used. That dream was really weird. And his obsession with Tony Stark…

Fighting with Tony was fun. They went through a lot of phases of fighting and avoiding each other but in the end they always ended up at each other’s throats, because there was this undeniable force that just pulled them together, like two magnets with opposite charges. Opposites attract… Steve chuckled at the thought. They really were two total opposites and there was no force or authority to actually stop them from clashing. Even avoiding each other was useless because they were in the same team. 

Or so Steve thought.

Tony avoided him in the tower, hiding in his workshop or in the labs with Bruce. When he wasn’t there he was showing his face in public or did whatever Pepper forced him to do for Strak Industries. It was pissing Steve off because just as he realized he actually started to like Tony, that bastard started to avoid him again. Why now? Why was he so angry after Steve had that dream? And what was it all about anyway? Maybe he said something weird in his sleep?

Finally they were called in by SHIELD. That was one of those occasions  when Tony just couldn’t avoid Steve no matter how much he was pissed at him. Steve couldn’t wait to see him, to talk to him, to be teased by him…

Tony was wearing his armour and didn’t remove the helmet through the whole debriefing.

“What is it, Tony? You try to hide proofs of another wild night under this mask?” If he sounded bitter, he couldn’t help it. It wasn’t his fault that this aspect of Tony’s life bothered him the most. It made him sick. He just wanted Tony to respect himself more.

The masked head turned to look at Steve’s scowling face but Tony didn’t say anything.

It was fine. It’s not like Steve wanted to hear him or look at him anyway. Even his voice was different when he was clad in that thing. He was more like one of his robots than a human being. Steve shrugged it off and tried to concentrate on the mission.

On the next meeting Tony was in his suit again. Steve’s jaw clenched and he tried, he _really_ tried to not say anything, but words just slipped through his teeth on their own.

“Could you please remove your helmet while you talk?”

Iron Man’s empty eyes turned to look at Steve. “Why?”

“Because it irritates me, Tony, so stop it! It’s not Halloween.”

“At least I’m not wearing stars and tights!”

Unexpectedly Fury interrupted.

“It was my idea, Captain. I asked him for this for some time, but only now he mercifully decided to comply. You and Tony Stark fight constantly but with Iron Man you work just fine. So I don’t want Tony Stark in these meetings. Just Iron Man.”

Steve opened his mouth to say something but he couldn’t find his voice. There would be no Tony, just Iron Man? Alright… He could deal with that. Fury was right . They didn’t really need Tony. They needed Iron Man for the mission and that was it.

It worked. They didn’t fight.

It worked for exactly one and a half other meetings too.

Iron Man had to stand during the debriefing because there was no chair that would fit his armour. Steve looked at the golden mask. Tony’s face was hidden behind that piece of scrap… He was probably gloating that he managed to piss off Steve simply by following Fury’s order. It was like a bad joke. Maybe he was even smirking now, hidden safely from others’ eyes. Captain’s hands itched to rip that thing off of Tony’s face, to look into his eyes and hear his voice. He hated that weird low echo that made Tony sound like Lord Vader (yes, they made him watch Star Wars IV, V and VI)

… Even JARVIS sounds more human!

Fury was discussing something with Tony, but Steve lost in his own brooding didn’t really pay attention.

“So, Iron Man, you will fly there and blow up the power supply.”

Tony answered sounding dull and robotic. “I don’t think it’s a good idea. They probably have an emergency powering in case something happens. Maybe we could use an E-bomb.”

Steve didn’t even know what kind of bomb is that, but he really didn’t want to make an idiot of himself again in front of Tony. His internal strugle must have shown on his face because Iron Man tilted his head slightly in his direction and added:

“An E-bomb sends an electromagnetic pulse and destroys all electronic devices in range.”

Steve blushed, and nodded in appreciation. Tony didn’t tease him about that but Steve still felt like a complete idiot. Especially that Howard mentioned to him once that he is going to test something like that.  

“I’ve heard about that. Your father was very eager to test it back in the forties.”

Normally every mention of Howard was a guarantee of a fight, but Tony didn’t say anything for a long moment, then he just turned his head back to Fury.

“Or we could use good old sleeping gas. EMP would destroy all data and something tells me that SHIELD might be interested in them too.”

“Stark’s right!”

Steve clenched his teeth. Of course, Stark was always right! And Banner was always so eager to support him. Fury looked at Steve questioningly.

“Captain? What’s the plan?”

“I think we should use Howard’s bomb. Tony changed his mind only because he childishly refuses to acknowledge his father’s achievements.”

“That’s it, Capsicle!” Tony’s mask was finally down and Steve’s heart skipped a beat. Tony’s hair, or more specifically his fringe, looked a bit longer than normally; or maybe the helmet messed it up and made it look so… distracting.

“There is no Howard’s bomb! EMP is just another weapon and if you use your brain for once you’ll see that it’s not needed here! And it has NOTHING to do with me or my father!”

“Oh, really? I thought everything’s always about you!”

“Only in your spangled head, Rogers! What the fuck do you want from me? Maybe you’ve had a crush on Howard and you hate me because I’m the proof of his ‘betrayal’? Give me a break!”

Steve was stunned. He didn’t know what to say. It was all wrong and so not true, but still made Steve blush. Tony snorted but his face visibly fell.

“Oh, fuck, Rogers. I guessed, didn’t I? That’s just perfect…”

“NO! Nothing about that is true and you know it!” Steve had to deny it. He stood up and walked up to Tony with his index finger ready to poke accusingly at the iron chest. Once again they got closer, but with Tony wearing his suit, their eyes were on the same level. For once Tony wasn’t shorter, and for once Steve wouldn’t be able to push and shove him as easily he always did.

“Why, Capsicle? Are you afraid of something? Of what people will say? That’s all that matters to you, isn’t it?”

“Shut up! I’m not the one who builds his public image to hide!”

“No, you’re buried so deep in the closet that you think it’s all there is! You are your image! Picture perfect role model and a hero! You’ll do anything to make people like you, huh?”

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” Fury was furious. “We’ll use a gas. Tony, go home. We don’t need you for that one. Thanks for a good plan and your assistance. Captain Rogers, prepare to go.”

No one moved. Tony only raised an eyebrow. Once again he was being punished because Steve was being a fucktard. Banner murmured something, fidgeting, and then stood up. It looked like he was struggling. It was obvious that his nerves were on edge too. Clint started to say something to Fury but Steve interrupted.

“Sir, I don’t think it’s necessary to...”

“ARE YOU QUESTIONING THE DECISSION OF YOUR SUPERIOR, CAPTAIN?”

Fury looked ready to kill Steve any moment. Banner made a weird muffled sound and ran out of the room to the ‘safety glass box’ which was replaced with a new model after Thor used up the first one.

“Fine, I’ll go. But next time you’ll need a consultant – because that is all I am for your team after all – try to remember that official consulting hours are between eight and five  every other Thursday. Good luck with hacking after putting bad guys to sleep.”

Fury exchanged looks with Natasha. Yes, they had their own specialists but would they be able to do what needs to be done? EMP would destroy all the equipment so they wouldn’t have any problem with opening doors and such. But now what? It was surely something that JARVIS could do simply by wanting it to happen, with no effort at all. But Stark was already half way through the door.

“Agent Romanoff, gather the people, best technicians we have. Rogers, get back HERE!”

 Steve ran out after Tony and grabbed his arm to stop him but Tony didn’t even notice it until Steve held him with all his might.

“Tony! Please, I didn’t mean it…”

Tony pushed Steve away and cornered him against the wall.

“You wanted a fight, you’ve got a fight. Wasn’t that your plan, Cap?”

“NO! I just wanted to see your face!” Steve almost choked on those words. He swallowed loudly and tried to read some reaction from Tony’s face. The other man was still frowning angrily, pushing him against the wall. Maybe he didn’t hear?

“Take a picture! Lasts longer! Oh, wait, you probably don’t know how to use a camera!” So he did hear.

Captain’s hands raised in a placating gesture. It was the first time he was in this position. Normally he was the one doing the pushing. Tony often poked and teased him but was rather restrained, or careful, about initiating any real physical contact. Having Stark doing something like that was rather… um… let’s just say it was... annoying.

“I mean, I wanted you to take off this goddamn mask. It irritates me. I can’t tell what you’re thinking when you have this stupid mask on.”

“You can’t tell what I’m thinking even if I don’t wear it!” Steve sadly realised it was true. He probably wouldn’t know what Stark thinks even if he wrote it down in bold letters!

“Just admit that simply everything about me pisses you off and you were just looking for a reason to start a fight and get rid of me!”

“That’s not true!” Well, at least not _entirely_ true. He wanted to start a fight, yes, but also Tony to stay.

“Then why do you always have a problem with me?”

Steve tried to find the answer but it was beyond him, why exactly he was like that toward Tony.

“It’s not like you don’t do the same!”

“Captain America is learning from ME how to treat people. That’s a good one!”

“STARK!” Fury’s voice was almost pleading. So, the fun was over. Tony took one step back, but still not averting his eyes from Steve’s he put something small into Captain’s gloved hand.

“Show it to Clint or Natasha when you’re in. They’ll know what to do with it.”

Steve’s eyebrows went up and once again he was lost for words.

“Don’t gap like a fish. You look stupid.”

“Is this for hacking?”

Tony rolled his eyes.

“It’s JARVIS. He will do what needs to be done.”

Steve straightened up and smiled. “Thank you, Tony.”

“I’m not doing this for you, asshole. I’m just saving my own time. You would come to me for that sooner or later, surely interrupting something fun, so just take it now. I’m off…”

With that he turned around and started to leave ignoring Fury’s calling.

“Stark! Can we talk?”

“Sorry, Fury! Every other Thursday! Don’t forget to make an appointment!”

...

Fury didn’t make an appointment. He didn’t even knock!

“You changed the access codes, Stark.”

“Well, maybe I wasn’t in a mood for unwanted guests?”

Tony wiped the sweat from his forehead and pulled his goggles up to rest there.

“I know it wasn’t your fault but I just couldn’t leave off the Captain of the team.”

“So you kicked me out. I get it. Good luck with your pet project.”

“Well, you’re definitely NOT my favourite pet, but I didn’t kick you out. I just don’t know what the fuck is going on between the two of you.”

“And what makes you think that I know?” 

“All I’m saying is, that there has to be a reason for this. If i didn’t know any better I would think he has a crush on you, but since we can scratch that we need to think of something else. Help me here, Stark!”

Tony sat heavily in his chair and tussled with his hair.

“This sounds totally like a consultation – just so you know!” Then he frowned. “So... you think I hit a nerve with what I said about Howard?”

“NO! ... I mean I _hope_ you didn’t. That would be... ironic. He’s Captain America...”

“SO, he hates me for some other reason. I’m sure he has millions of them because, you know, I actually am an asshole... most of time. That’s not something you should be worried about.”

“I need you two to work it out somehow.”

“You said that already, and we tried this “Out of sight – out of mind” thing. It didn’t work. And even that...”

Fury followed Tony’s eyes and came closer to look at the drawings scattered on the table. He studied them for a long moment.

“Is this what I think it is?” Fury’s eye lit up.

“I was trying but it would take years of tests and researches before any noticeable step forward could be done.”

Fury tuned to search Tony’s face. The man looked tired and stressed. From what he could see Stark had already spend quite a lot of time on this one.  
“Are you serious? You want to build a time machine? To sent Steve back?”

“ _Tried_ , but it’s much more complex than it looks.”

Fury snorted. “I’m sure it is, but why the hell do you want to send him back? You don’t want to see him, then kick him out of the tower, but fuck, Stark, not from this world!”

“Don’t you get it? He will never be happy here. He’s angry and for a good reason. He vents on me because I’m the only one who would dare to stand my ground. That’s all there is to Steve and his unexplainable temper tantrums. Deal with it, because it won’t stop any time soon. I can’t build a time machine! Not with the power sources we have today. Not until I figure out something better. I guess I’m beginning to understand how my father felt… Anyway, everything what’s on this table is just an interesting way to waste away the rest of your life.”

“Really?” Fury moved from one table to other and examined the device that Tony had been welding while he trespassed his workshop. “Then this little thing here surely has nothing to do with those drawings?”

Tony took the thing from its holding and threw it into the trash can.

“That’s where it belongs, along with all those drawings.”

 It was hard to admit but the closer he got with this research the more he wanted it to be a failure.

...

The mission was a success. It went quick and smooth. Their plan was perfect. It worked even without Tony and Banner. Steve was home early, along with the rest of the team. He took a shower, dressed in jeans and T-shirt and went straight down to Tony’s workshop.

Tony looked endearing when he was so completely consumed by his work. Steve’s heart swelled with ridiculously strong feeling of joy and for a moment he felt like he could move mountains with just the power of this overwhelming happiness that came over him so unexpectedly.

“Why are you smiling, you creep? Did the mission go wrong and you came to gloat that my brilliant plan didn’t work?”

Apparently Stark wasn’t _completely_ consumed by his work, but judging from his teasing tone he was in a good mood too.

“I wasn’t smiling. I just came to tell you that we did it. Thank you for this.”

He put the small device on the desk in front of Tony.

“Thank JARVIS. He did the job, didn’t he? Besides, SHIELD’s people would handle it just as good. I just wanted to piss of Fury.”

Steve sat down on some random chair and leaned over the table. There were design drawings and other things scattered everywhere. Steve picked up a pencil and started to doddle on some random piece of paper. Soon the doodles transformed into a sketch of some complicated piece of Iron Man’s armour, with a lot of wires and screws. It was fun to draw something like that. Concentrating on dozens of small details was successfully drawing his attention away from Tony.

But not for long.

He watched the genius at work. He studied the long and thick eyelashes, intelligent shiny eyes, moustache over the temping lips and this stubborn fringe falling to his forehead creased in thought. Soon Steve’s chin rested on his forearms and he was practically lying on the table. Tony was pretty sure that the Captain was asleep for some time now and ignored him completely. Little did he know, Steve was watching, observing and feeding this tightening feeling in his chest.

Expert fingers fiddled with something small - their every move exact and precise. Tony’s hands were really pretty. Small parts of machinery were starting to come together creating something that, after about two hours of observing, Steve recognized as a future Iron Man glove. It was fascinating, but even more interesting was how Tony’s eyes shone when he was sitting in front of a screen, or how his trousers fitted so well to his built, like it was meant to be perfect. Jeans around Tony’s crotch were creased in a way that stubbornly draw Steve’s eyes were they shoud not go. His hand itched to grab a pencil and draw it. It was tempting to transfer onto the paper how the buttoned fly was kind of wavy and then how creased was the fabric around the pockets. Stark was sitting with legs spread apart, exposing the part that was currently the centre of Steve’s attention and he was stretching, rubbing his sleep deprived eyes. His shirt went up creating another interesting subject to draw, showing Tony’s small navel and a subtle trail of hair below...

The tightening of Steve’s chest was getting worse every time Tony spoke something to his bots. His voice was doing funny things to Steve’s insides.  

“Rogers! Wake up! I’m  going to bed and I’m kicking you out of my workshop.”

“I was awake...” Steve got up groggily and moved toward the door.

“Sure you were, Capsicle.” Strong hand on his shoulder stopped Steve from walking face forward into a doorframe. And then it stayed there, over his shoulder blade, steering him in the right direction. Tony smelled of cologne and machine oil. For a moment Steve’s hazy mind wondered how Tony’s T-shirt would smell if he buried his face into it and inhaled deeply. The soldier almost jumped shocked by his own thoughts and hurriedly stepped into the elevator, purposefully getting rid of the burning hot hand from his back.

Tony got in after him and yawned again.

“Star spangled floor, JARVIS!”

_“Yes, Sir.”_

Steve grabbed the rail with both his hands and tried to calm his shaking legs but he felt like they were made of jelly. And his stomach hurt. Well, maybe it didn’t hurt per se but it felt weird enough to want him to throw up.

“Are you alright, Rogers?” Hearing a genuine concern in Stark’s voice was a treat but Steve couldn’t bring himself to enjoy it at the moment. He needed to get out and away from this man.

“Yes. I’m fine.” He was probably just tired, right? He was brutally pulled out of his dazed confusion in the workshop straight into the small, closed space together with the man that drove him nuts and smelled like sex- ... like oil! He smelled like oil...

“Are you sure?”

Steve still had his back to Tony so he couldn’t see what the other man did but he felt a feather like brush on his arm. It was the smallest of touches; maybe not even a real one. Maybe Tony just gesticulated and it was merely the pressure of air but since it came from Tony, it hit Steve like a punch. He was so hyperaware of the other man’s presence and closeness that it set all his senses on high alert. He needed to get out!

“Just don’t puke in here, alright?”

“I said I’m FINE!”

Finally the door opened and Steve stormed out. Once in his room he shut the door and fell onto his bed. He groaned into the pillow. Its cushion muffled the sound which turned slightly into a moan. The shiver ran down his spine and it was out of fear, because just what the hell was going on with him? Was it a fever? His mind was plaguing him with visions of Tony’s jean clad crotch and his smell so, just for a moment, just to test the waters, Steve let it be. He let the scattered thoughts develop into images and... He moaned again. Never in his life had he been so painfully hard.

He couldn’t reach the bathroom fast enough.

“Cold water JARVIS, please!”

The shower buzzed and Steve got under the spray not wasting any time to take off his clothes. Maybe the water was evaporating right after touching his heated skin or maybe he just didn’t mind the cold so much after his hibernation, but the cold shower didn’t seem to help. With a defeated sob he fell to his knees and let his hand to travel down to the source of this heated paranoia. The touch was so welcome it made him actually scream but he couldn’t help it. At this point nothing else mattered aside from his release. He would sell his soul just to reach the peak so he cried out in ecstasy when he got there.

And then, there was only shame, loneliness and unbearable cold.  

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 5:  
> ... Tony was sitting on the kitchen top and sipped slowly his coffee waiting for the caffeine to kick in because he was hallucinating...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay but I did the whole another story in this time...

Saral THANK YOUfor review! This update is for you!

**Chapter 5**

**_"We are all motivated by a keen desire for praise, and the better a man is, the more he is inspired by glory." - Cicero_ **

Tony liked to fix things and he liked it even more when it wasn't easy and required some thinking. But this thing between him and Steve was so dysfunctional that it was apparently beyond him to do something about it. He was an engineer, not a shrink. Fixing his relations with Steve was a problem he didn't even know how to approach and the Capsicle wasn't making it any easier. He was the most confusing thing Tony had ever seen. He was such a lovely and overly polite guy for  _everyone_  except Tony... He hated Tony, right? He hated Tony with passion... That sounded pretty damn well... the passion part. Well, Tony wasn't overly fond of him either! He was getting on Tony's nerves in a way that no one else did. Sometimes Tony wasn't even sure if he wanted to punch him or fuck him.

Of course, most of times Tony wanted to fuck Steve and that was pretty much the only thing about Steve he was sure of. The rest made him feel like he was poking an anthill with a stick. It was a bit dangerous but fun. To poke and prod. To see where the line is and then cross it with a grin on his face. To see reactions. To shake the Captain out of balance and see onto what he will try to catch while falling.

Tony was sitting on the kitchen top and sipped slowly his coffee waiting for the caffeine to kick in because he was hallucinating. Yep, he wasn't a morning person. His brain was usually completely useless for about an hour after waking up. That's why all he could do in the morning were simple things that didn't require using his brain, like sex or brushing teeth. If he tried hard he managed to take a coffee from the coffee maker, but that would be all. That's why he was now sitting in the kitchen hallucinating about things like smiling Steve Rogers in a doorway. Ridiculous... Steve never smiled when Stark was in 100 feet radius.

"Good morning, Tony. Did you sleep well?"

And now even his hearing was fucking with him.

"What would you like for breakfast, Tony? I could make whatever you like. What would you say for waffles?"

Maybe he was just still asleep?

Tony rubbed his eyes to make the weird vision go away but it didn't help. Smiling-Steve was still there, right in front of him, getting closer and closer with every step. The calculation in Tony's head went along those lines: He woke up about twelve minutes ago, brushed his teeth and took the coffee from the coffee machine, so... Did it mean that Steve wants to have sex now?

"Um... Steve?"

"What is it, Tony?"

Innocence in the soldier's eyes could put all puppies of the world to shame. It would probably melt Tony's arc reactor if that were not just a dream.

"Are you going to try and poison me?"

"...no... What makes you think that?"

"You're offering to give me food... What else am I supposed to think?"

"That I'm just trying to be nice...?"

Tony blinked once... twice... "To me?"

Steve frowned. Fine, he could see where it came from but, seriously, was it really THAT odd that he would be nice to Tony?

"I'll just fix you something tasty."

"And I'll make JARVIS to scan it and consider as a potential biological weapon! Or not. I'm not into weapons anymore after all." It was too early to think about work. Tony poured himself another cup of coffee and sipped it slowly not taking his sleepy eyes off of the solider, wondering what he was up to.

"Fury told you to be nice to me, didn't he? Yea, it must be it. Of course you'll refuse to admit that but it's ok. He came to me too. So what do we do, Cap? Avoid each other?"

"I was thinking about something quite the opposite actually. Why don't we spend more time together to... you know... get to know each other better and just... well... learn how to function around each other..."

"Oh my ears and whiskers, how late it's getting!"

Tony hopped of the kitchen top and started to walk toward the door but a hand squeezing the doorframe stopped him in his tracks.

"Can I go with you to the workshop?"

Tired brown eyes looked up to meet the pleading blues.

"No."

"Why not? I'll be quiet and unobtrusive."

That was too much. Tony's brain was only just waking up. How was he supposed to deal with this... this... situation? Steve following him like some lost puppy? It was like asking Tony to do something he shouldn't. It was mean to test Tony's patience like this, and so early in the morning.

"Go away. I have work to do and I need music to wake me up and to help me concentrate."

"I don't mind. Maybe I'll be able to help you with something?"

"An overgrown kid who doesn't know how to use a microwave wants to help me with quantum electronics. That's just hilarious."

"I'm not a kid, Tony!"

Yea, Tony knew that pretty well. But he was still sixteen years older than Cap and this little fact often helped him to keep his more perverted jokes and flirting to the minimum. It generally helped him to deal with Steve; with his closeness, perfectness and his... ass. Steve not liking him also helped, so why was he suddenly so nice?

"I know, Captain. Do whatever you want, just don't forget to mention to Fury that I tired!"

Steve smiled brightly and it made him look even younger. Tony's eyebrows went up and his eyes grew bigger. His messed up hair was tickling his forehead but he didn't have a chance to brush it aside because Steve's delicate hand did it for him. Steve chuckled, amused by Tony's lost look, and generally confused reaction. Who would have thought that he would be able to do  _this_  to the billionaire? Yes, it was definitely better to try getting closer to Tony than to avoid him. Especially when he was like this, still half asleep, not attacking Steve, not intimidating or embarrassing him. This Tony was so... soft and approachable. And kind of irresistible.

He liked touching Tony. He liked to push and pull, press him to walls and drag around the helicarrier whenever he had a chance. It was kind of like showing off in some way, but he couldn't help it. Especially because Tony hated it and because it made him feel kind of special. He was the only person Tony let do things like that. If Clint ever tried to do anything of the sort he would get punched for sure! So he always used every chance he got.

And now he obviously had a chance. He wanted to slide his fingers through the silky messed up locks...

Yesterday Steve's desires had hit him hard. SO hard that for a moment he didn't know what was going on. After mostly sleepless night of painful thinking and a lot of punching he knew what he had to do.

He was Steve Rogers, and he never run away; not from people, not from enemies, not from problems. He would fight. He was used to winning just as he was to losing. That was just the way things were. You can't always have your way. Sometimes it's you beaten in some dark alley, other times it's you crushing bad guys with your own hands. Sometimes you're called a hero and other times people laugh at your heroic attempts. But whatever happens, Steve knew that what counts is who you are. He was the kind of person who didn't run and was never going to. He wanted Tony. That much was pretty obvious. All this tension and anger were the result of that bottled up desire and frustration. He just didn't recognize it. After all he had never felt like this before. It was nothing like those feelings he had for agent Carter... With her it was like making a plan for the rest of your life, logical and analyzed to do it right. With Tony it was sudden, instant and irresistible. It was crazy, shocking and most probably wrong in every way bu Steve needed it like the air to breathe.

It almost made him want to laugh at his own stupidity and immature reaction to Tony's teasing. It took him longer than it should have to figure it out; to realize he didn't hate Tony... To realize that he was actually hurting the other man with his stupid and childish behaviour caused by unsatisfied needs and ridiculously strong physical attraction.

He needed to fix this situation because it was ALL his fault. Every sharp look, every harsh word was him unconsciously trying to punish Tony for being so unreachable, and for making Steve feel uncomfortable and frustrated.

It wasn't fair. It wasn't Tony's fault.

Steve would have to try and begin from the start once again. If only Tony gave him a chance of course. Now that he was aware of his desires he would be able to control them. But what was most important he needed to fix things with Tony, so they could become friends.

...

Tony couldn't breathe. Steve being all smiles and nice words was hard enough to bear. Steve touching him like this was too much. He wanted to avert his gaze but couldn't. It was like their eyes were locked with each other and he was immobile. With horror he realised that when he actually regains the power over his body the first thing he does will be pushing Steve down and fucking him stupid.

"Hi Stev-" Natasha froze.

Tony's hand slapped Steve's away from his head and he quickly moved pass the soldier, heading to his workshop. He could feel the Captain's eyes on himself. They were boring holes in the back of his head. He tried to ignore Steve, walking in a fast pace to his shop, hoping to lose him or maybe discourage him from his stupid idea of following him. Why would he want to spend more time around Tony when he obviously couldn't handle the billionaire even in small doses? It didn't make any sense.

 _Steve_ didn't make any sense... He was young and old at the same time. Tony too, was young and old but in a completely opposite way. Steve had young body and old mind, while Tony was like a kid in an ol- grown man's body. Bruce often joked that they should like each other because they're the same – both out of this time. It was nothing but a joke. Yes, maybe they were both out of this time, but while Steve was from the past, Tony was from the future and that only made the distance bigger, harder to cross, maybe even impossible! It's really not that he didn't try! He did try to fix things between them; by avoiding Steve. It was about all that his brilliant mind could come up with in this case. After all he couldn't force anyone to like him, so avoiding Steve to avoid fighting him, was a logical solution. The problem was that Rogers escaped all logic. He probably had no idea what the logic was! Let's face it, he was a guy who  _volunteered_  for the army. Where's logic in that? Or in forcing Stark to take off his helmet while it was the only thing keeping them apart. If Tony didn't know any better he would think that the asshole does that on purpose, but Steve didn't have an evil bone in his body, so what was this guy's problem?

_Just ignore him, Tony..._

Steve really was unobtrusive so the engineer had soon forgotten that he was even there. He was consumed by his work, talking to his robots, teasing them and often insulting. Insults seemed to be Tony's way to show affection. The genius loved his robots... It was ridiculous. They were not really alive, they just looked like they were. Why would Tony like them so much? Why would he liked them more than he liked Steve?

Stark was moving so fast and with such a precision that Steve couldn't take his eyes off of him. He always liked to watch Tony work. He saw opportunities where other people saw nothing. He could make brilliant things form – literally – piece of junk. Bruce once said that this is the difference between the extremely smart person and a genius. The smartest engineers in the country couldn't make an arc reactor even though they had all the technology... while Tony did it in a cave... form a bunch of scrap. Steve wondered what the other man saw looking at various things... Then a weird thought occurred to him and before he even put any consideration into it he blurted out:

"Why didn't you built a flying car?"

"What?"

Tony looked up, with huge eyes. Steve smirked seeing that he had startled the great Tony Stark.

"A flying car. I saw the prototype on the Stark Expo in 1943. It was floating just above the ground. Your father said back then that he would make it work in a few years time."

Tony snorted.

"Yea, but all the energy he could produce back then lasted for all ten seconds, right?"

"Something about that." Only now Steve started to wonder if talking about Howard was a good idea.

"My father was awfully restricted by the technology of his time. With an arc reactor it could go on for years!"

"So? Are you going to make your father's dream come true and build flying cars?"

"What for? So people could use reactors to build flying suits or other crap, like Vanko?"

Steve knew Stark was right. It was hard to trust people who used you...

"Besides I've built something even better! Like my suit! Or a helicarrier."

"Y- you? You've built the helicarrier?" The thing that still managed to amaze him even after he woke up in the future? Tony's brilliance was overwhelming.

"Well, not entirely with my own hands, but I designed it. Me and Reed."

"Who's Reed?" Steve was surprised with his own voice sounding so unfamiliar and cold, almost angry.

"Reed Richards is a fellow scientist... I'm sure you've heard about the Fantastic Four."

Of course he did... So there was another genius superhero, who was Tony's friend, who probably understood him on the levels Steve never would.

Dum-E burned his finger for the third time exactly the same way. Though it wasn't really Dum-e's fault. It was his. Or more like Steve's, because it was the Capsicle who distracted him so badly.

He cussed viciously and looked up.

"Ok, Cap, you said you wanted to help, so – help! Make yourself useful."

Him? Really? How? If one of Tony's  _precious_  robots couldn't do it right, he would surely fail too. Tony was right earlier. Steve was useless in here.

"Hold it still like that, will you?"

Steve did and after a moment of fiddling with something Tony rewarded him with a small satisfied smile and eyes glistening with happiness. It was so worth it.

"What is this thing?"

"Just a gadget I thought may be useful."

"What does it do? It's so small..."

"It's a... I haven't thought about the name yet, but it's kind of like a leash... You know how Thor can always pull his hammer back to him, no matter where it is?"

"Yeah..." That was pretty cool after all. Steve wished he could do the trick with his shield.

"I thought it would be cool if you could do it with your shield. And before you say anything I'm telling you it's NOTHING complicated. It's just this tiny little thing. If it's placed on your wrist..."

Tony started to put the thin bracelet around his own wrist. Damn, his hands were so... elegant. Could you even say something like that about hands or was Steve losing his mind already? He swallowed hard, not catching anything Tony said. He just stared at his hands thinking about how much he would like to take one of them in his own and just hold... Then he leaned forward and his eyes slid close to help him concentrate on the smell that reached his nostrils. It was Tony's cologne.

"Ok, you know what, just forget about it. I'll give it to Clint and maybe he will want to use it with his bow or something... or arrows..."

"No... I ... Why don't you give it to me?"

"Well... you hate gadgets... and just now you didn't even  _pretend_ that you were listening to what I say, so just forget it. It was crap anyway."

Tony quickly pulled the thing off of his wrist and before Steve could even blink he threw it into the recycle bin.

"No! Tony... I ..."

Tony was already looking through some blueprints of another... something, his mind set on another project. Steve kneeled down and pulled the bracelet from the trash can. He put it around his own wrist and smiled. It didn't look as good as on Tony's but it was light and very delicate. Tony made it for him...

"Can I keep it?"

Stark looked up from whatever he had been doing and just shrugged.

"Whatever." Fuck, Steve was kneeling on the floor looking through the trash to find something Tony just threw away. He looked like a kicked puppy.

"Thank you, Tony. I really wanted to have something like this."

"What? Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"I..." Was afraid to approach you...? "Didn't want to bother you..."

"You're weird... Anyway if you want to try it out then you need to program the word that will activate it."

"Why can't there be a button or something?"

"What if you can't use your hands?"

"Right..."

Tony picked another very small thing from the table. "And I need to put this on the inside of your shield. And... "

Tony was already placing the small thing on the vibranium between the handles.

"Now, Capsicle, what word do you want to use to call it?"

"I don't know... 'shield'?"

"So that your shield will fly at you every time we talk about SHIELD? Not the best idea."

"Then maybe 'come'?"

"To fly at you every time you have sex?"

Steve blushed furiously. He almost said that in this case the word was completely safe, but...

"A 'leash' then?"

"Kinky! Ok, that's kind of pointels. How about a password first to turn in on, like some combination of numbers, and then, it will start to react to the word SHIELD. Would that be alright?"

"Yeah... That would be perfect."

"JARVIS, make it work when Cap says SHIELD, and add an activation code.

"Yes sir. What kind of code, Captain Rogers?"

"Um... 1-2-3?"

Tony rubbed his forehead but didn't say anything. It didn't matter all that much anyway because it would only react to Cap's voice.

Steve looked around. He couldn't wait to see if the thing actually works.

"JARVIS, activate! Code: 123."

"Activated, Captain Rogers."

Steve smiled at Tony ."Shield!"

The shield instantly moved from the table where Tony was fiddling with it a minute ago. Steve hardly managed to catch it.

"Well Cap, I guess you will have to get used to it."

"Wow... I can't wait to try it out in the battle."

Steve was grinning like a little kid on Christmas. Shit, Tony would give him world to see this smile again. It made him want to smile too so he turned back to the table and tried to concentrate on his work. Cap was a bad influence. Since he started to live in the tower Tony cursed less, drank less and almost stopped fucking around. Just almost because living with Steve made him almost constantly horny, but still less because it became strangely unsatisfying. Sometimes he caught himself thinking it wasn't even worth leaving the workshop and changing clothes.

More useful way to not think about Steve was work. Fucking others only made it more clear and frustrating how much he actually wanted a piece of that spangled ass. Work made him forget completely about everything for days and surprised him greatly with the amount of things he managed to invent since he realised his embarrassing crush on the wonder boy. And it  _was_ embarrassing as hell on every level.

First, the guy was his father's friend! Two, he was too old! Three, he was also too young. Four, he was a hero and Tony just laughed at things like that. Five, he was too good for Tony and Tony hated to feel that way. Six, he was a guy, so... ok, maybe that wasn't so bad because that would be fun to throw at people something like that... But seven, he was straight and still in love a woman who was dead. And if that was not enough for someone, there was always the fact Tony had played with Captain America action figures when he was a kid. So even if he tried hard he couldn't think of anyone worse to fall for...

And the guy was so adorably stupid and oblivious.

And how THAT was a turn on was also beyond Tony, because the shy and lost types never caught his attention. He liked people who knew their worth. Steve knew his, all too well in Tony's opinion, but with girls he was still completely lost and helpless... to the point of being downright laughable.

So he chose to laugh at Steve instead of pining after him because it was less embarrassing and surely easier on the younger man. It wasn't really all that bad even. Steve didn't date anyone, so Tony had no real reasons to be jealous and hence – it hurt less.

Only Bruce noticed. That was the only time he and Banner had a fight. It was none of Bruce's business if he liked Capsicle or not! The Doc probably just wanted Steve for himself! ...whatever.

"Hey, Cap, want to help me with something else?"

"Sure!"

Steve really looked like a kid sometimes... Tony sighed. It was fine. It was about time to start to getting used to Steve; to him being around, as a teammate and a friend, like... a younger brother or something... Tony wouldn't know of course, because after him, his parents obviously didn't want to make the same mistake twice... So, yea, he would try.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some jealousy and stuff...
> 
> I'm sorry it's been so long but I still don't know what you people prefer: long chapters or shorter but more often?
> 
> THANK YOU: JaspersDarkAngel, Saral and JS!!!!!!!!!!!

**Chapter 6**

Spending more time with Steve wasn’t good for Tony. It was much easier to handle him when he thought the Captain was hopeless. Now, as it turns out, he had pretty sharp sense of humour, was smarter than Tony anticipated and not quite as childish and innocent as they  _all_  thought. Tony liked him better this way, which was not really a good thing either. For Tony to like Steve even more - couldn’t mean  _anything_ good.

Steve on the other hand looked ecstatic about their growing friendship and it pissed Tony off. The Cap was spending more and more time in Tony’s workshop and soon even started to drag him out of there.

The first time they just went for a walk, technically to grab some hot-dogs, but Steve mostly wanted to spend some time outside and taking Tony with him looked like a good idea at the time. Then he reconsidered because Tony in a bright sunlight, stuffing his face with a filthy hot-dog, rambling about some absurdities turned out to be  _very_ arousing.

Unfortunately Steve didn’t figure out how to deal with this problematic part yet; the part where he wanted to get off watching Tony work, or watching Tony talk... or eat... This list was growing with every moment they spent together and for the first time in his life the Star Spangled Man with a plan began to wonder if his brilliant plan wasn’t actually some kind of a trap he had set on himself.

It was supposed to be simple. He figured out why he treated Tony differently and he intended to remedy for his earlier behaviour. It worked on some levels. Tony was still teasing him, and still sometimes looked at him like at a time bomb, clearly disbelieving that the change was void of any ulterior motives, but it was much better than before. Their fights now ended mostly in laughs, not in pushing and shoving. Their jabs became funny instead of mean. But...

Steve missed the pushing and shoving part terribly. He realised it during some debriefing in SHIELD HQ. He was distracted by Tony, who was wearing a suit with a spangled tie and shiny shoes. It was a curious thing how just the shoes made such a significant difference. Tony often liked to wear sneakers with a suit and Steve found it ridiculous and funny. But when Tony was like this, impeccable and elegant it took Steve’s breath away. He wore those expensive suits like a second skin, even though Steve knew that he felt more comfortable in jeans and T-shirt. He looked intimidating and even more self-confident than normally. Even Fury treated him with more respect, like he suddenly remembered who was founding his shiny guns. Hell, Tony not only paid for the most of it, he was  _creating_  all those amazing things. Still Fury was trying to hide something again and of course Tony noticed before anyone else did. It was a treat to see the director squirm so much, but it was even better to see Tony like in action. Like that first time, during the Loki incident, when they had  _that_ fight...

Back then he wanted to grab Tony and shake him. He had made everything in Steve boil and Steve really wanted it to stop. To crush Tony, get rid of him, not see him ever again... Now he wondered if it was anger boiling in him that time or maybe something else? He didn’t know Tony back then, he didn’t know how amazing he was but it was possible that he was attracted to him even then.He clearly remembered their faces being so impossibly close and.... _Big man in a suit of armour. Take that off and what are you?_  That was a dangerous thought. How would Tony look if he took off his...

“Captain?”

“Yes sir?” Damn, it was agent Hill. “I mean, ma’am...?” God, did he just make it sound like a question?! It was  _SO_  rude!

“Are you alright?” Steve wanted to face palm, but he settled for just rubbing his eyes.

“’m fine. Please continue.”

Tony was looking at him. He was probably laughing in his head at Steve’s blush or something. Steve needed to cool off. He tried to listen to Tony speaking but even if it still sounded like some foreign language Steve knew it was once again something brilliant, because Banner joined Tony’s side, Natasha was nodding, Clint smirking and Fury yelling. And who was that van Doom that Tony was talking about? The Director was denying fervently that this person could be involved but Tony just said it was bullshit.

Banner was once again supporting Tony. He always understood all those complicated things and... it’s not that Steve didn’t like him but, it was just irritating how he always tried to butter up Tony. Silly man. Tony didn’t need this! He was perfectly capable to prove his point. Always. It was really arrogant of Banner to act like this.

“Steve?” Banner was looking at him questioningly. Was he expecting him to support them too?

“What?”

“Why are you...  _glaring_ at me? Did I say something wrong?”

“I wasn’t glaring!”

Only when his eyebrows went up in surprise he felt the uncomfortable crease of his forehead and realized how hard he was scowling. Practically his whole forehead hurt from the deep frown he was sporting. Maybe he was glaring a bit after all…

“I’m sorry. I was... just thinking about something. I didn’t realize I was looking at you.”

The meeting was a disaster. They all thought Steve was sick and so they forced him to go to the lab for a check-up, because if he really was sick, than it could mean that the super serum wasn’t working and... bla... bla... bla... He wanted to bang his head on the wall. Actually he was going to , but a hand on his back stopped him.

“Don’t worry, Cap. We all have bad days. I’ll wait for you if you want.”

Steve turned to face Tony, leaned his back on the wall and just enjoyed the view.

“Thanks, Tony, but I’ll be fine. Just go home.”

Tony’s tie was a bit crooked.

“Are you sure, Cap?”

Steve smiled and his hands just moved on their own, taking the knot of Tony’s tie and fixing it. Tony suddenly found it hard to swallow. He wanted to throw some witty comment or a stupid joke, but neither his brain nor throat wanted to cooperate.

Every time Steve saw Tony he was looking for a reason to touch him. Normally he would start a fight and they would be at each other even before the debriefing started but now... He couldn’t. But his hands were still twitching in anticipation, longing to do something. It was bothering him for the last hour, like an itch he couldn’t scratch. So, when the opportunity came, he took it. He was going to pull away after fixing the tie but Tony wasn’t moving, or saying anything and Steve surely didn’t want to be the one to break them apart. His hands moved slightly, one palm smoothed the tie accidentally feeling up Tony’s chest...

“Nice tie...”

They probably made a priceless view. Captain America with his back pressed up against a wall, sending shy but flirty smiles at the billionaire, who for once  was silent and looked like he didn’t know what the fuck is going on. Tony hoped no one saw them....

Finally Tony put his hands to his pockets and cleared his throat.

“Thanks... um... I knew you would like these white, red and blue stripes so, um... I’ll be at... home... No, wait, I have the boarder directors meeting in an hour... I think... Anyway, if you’re fine then I’m off.”

“Kay...”

Tony took a step backwards to leave, but Steve’s hand was still somehow holding his tie and the movement caused the garment to slip out of Tony’s jacket. It looked like Steve was pulling Stark closer by his tie. And just then the billionaire prayed to all the gods that might exist that really no one saw it, because he fucking blushed and Steve was smiling like nothing weird happened at all. Was he really out of his fucking mind retarded?

Tony looked around.  _Of course_  people were staring.

Oh, fuck them all. He didn’t piss Steve even once today, so he may as well do it now.

“See ya at home, pumpkin!” After saying that Tony, with both his hands still in his pockets, leaned forward and pecked Steve’s rosy cheek. Then he quickly turned around and left, trying to avoid Steve’s surely angry reaction. He winked at the flabbergasted agent Hill in a doorway and he was gone, totally missing the stupid lopsided grin plastered to Steve’s flushed face.

....

The grin was still there even during the check-up.

 ....

The next Avengers meeting was scheduled for the evening, in Tony’s workshop, where the genius and Banner were supposed to show to others Stark’s data for the next mission. The technology on the Helicarrier’s bridge was... insufficient to make the display and Tony still needed few hours to work on some details. Around seven pm Fury and Culson had entered Tony’s workshop, followed by  the team. Tony was already displaying something talking one hundred words per minute and Steve once again couldn’t take his eyes off of him. In the morning Tony was something completely different, dressed in a suit, bossy and intimidating. Now he was all domestic and friendly dressed in jeans and tight black tank top, with goggles around his neck. His hair was a mess begging to be touched.

“Sorry guys, I was... doing something else... but I’m ready. Look! That’s what I was talking about this morning. Bruce, could you...”

Steve gritted his teeth seeing that dr. Banner had already did what Tony was going to ask him for. Tony chuckled funnily and Steve had to turn around for a moment and not look, when Tony’s hand clasped on Banner’s shoulder.

Ok, with the whole display thing and Tony’s detailed explanation the situation was easier to comprehend and the plan started to form in the Captain’s brain. It was so clear and simple now. The technology of this age, or more like Stark’s technology of this age, was admittedly very complicated but also incredibly useful. It was actually the greatest resort of this time, its greatest value! If they had at least a small part of all this back in the forties they would destroy Hydra so much faster. So many lives would be saved... Yes, they had Howard, but they were smart enough to keep him of the battle field, to keep him safe. They managed to shelter him through the war and assure his long life. Tony was constantly in danger, throwing himself into the heat of the battle...   

He tried not to think about it.

The perfect plan of action based on Tony's data started to form in his head. As soon as Tony finally shut up Steve started talking.

Fury was thrilled. Not so much with the plan but more with their perfect cooperation. When Steve and Stark worked together they made a formidable duo. It was perfect. How did they make it work so suddenly and so fast? It was clearly too good to be true. Nothing with Stark involved could ever be that easy.

He concentrated on the table. Construction drawings of Stark's time machine were still laying scattered all around, but then his eye had caught something interesting. He picked up the piece of paper from the table and held it up in front of his line of vision, comparing it with reality. The drawing that covered the not printed space on the sheet was... the exact copy of what was currently in front of Fury's eye: Tony Stark sitting in his office chair, with his legs spread. Wtf?

Of course he could be wrong. It could be anybody's... well... crotch. But it wasn't. It was Stark's and there was  _no_  room for doubts here. There was even this tiny little hole in the jeans’ left pocket where Tony liked to push the screw driver, with some threads sticking out. There was also no doubt about who was the author of that masterpiece. There was only one artist who liked to -and more importantly was allowed to- hang out in Stark's wonderland. But, just to be sure, Fury took the paper and stepped closer to the Captain.

“That’s a great plan Captain. And this…”

He pointed to Stark’s display, with the piece of paper still in his hand.

“This is pretty smart too, Stark!”

At first Steve didn’t notice but when he did he almost fainted. Hearing an exasperated gasp Fury looked over his shoulder at the tall blond and raised an eyebrow. Steve’s face was changing colours dangerously fast. First he paled then turned almost blue.

He had to support himself on some table to keep balance. His head spin. It was his drawing; even though he didn’t remember ever drawing anything anywhere else than in his sketchbook! What the hell? Fury met his eyes for a moment and the soldier felt the hair on the back of his neck standing. Would the Director really do it? Would he show it to Stark? Why would he? He wouldn’t. He couldn’t. But what if he would? Why would he wave it in front of his face if he didn’t mean anything? Was he just teasing or was it a threat? He needed to act. The moment was perfect. Stark was rambling something about Fury always doubting him, and he looked cool and relaxed and he was looking at You for some reason. Without a second thought Steve grabbed the sheet form Fury’s hands, threw it into the huge stainless steel sink and treated with the burner.

Tony was on his feet in an instant. He grabbed something what looked like his own T-shirt and extinguished the flames.

“What the fuck?!”

He looked first at Steve and then to Fury.

“I knew there was a reason I don’t let people in here! Are you nuts?”

He pulled what had left of the burned piece and held it up to examine it.

“Fuck! What the hell, Rogers?! What did you do that for? Do you have ANY idea what that was?”

“I’m sorry.... Tony...”

God, he felt awful. It was so stupid and selfish. And wrong!

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think... Damn it, Tony, I’m really sorry. What was that?”

Steve braced himself for an answer. It could be anything, like another brilliant project for a power source that would give people warm and light.

“It was your fucking ticket home, Rogers!”

“What...?”

“Nothing. Just forget it. I have it elsewhere anyway. I think...  Just... fuck.. just... SHIT!”

Tony really wanted to punch Steve right now but it wasn’t the soldier’s fault. Fury took the project from the table and...

“Why the hell did you burn it?”

“W-what do you mean  _my ticket home_? I  _am_  home.”

Tony’s jaw dropped. Literally. And for the second time that day he was lost for words.

Did Fury feel guilty? Not really. That went way better than he expected. Who would’ve thought that the Cap would do something so drastic? And then, if he accidentally sabotaged the whole ‘Sending the Cap back’ plan, then he couldn’t be more happy about it. He needed Steve on the team. If it made Cap unhappy than it’s just something he needs to deal with, for the greater good. Fury had a great responsibility on his shoulders and he knew the weight of his own decisions. The choices that he often had to make were not easy, but he would live with that if it meant saving thousands of lives. Because that’s what SHIELD was supposed to do – protect. And if Fury needed Captain America to keep it going, then he  _would_  keep him no matter what.

“Ok, guys! You’ve heard the plan. Now, move your asses. Suit up and get ready to go!” Fury’s loud words broke the spell that seemed to take over Steve and Tony. The engineer run a hand through his unruly hair and sighed. Steve’s words hit him between the eyes. What did that mean? He wished Steve really had meant it but honestly he was sure that Steve meant the place, like the Tower or something. He knew Steve would never think about here and NOW as his  _anything_. It wasn’t his time and it would never be his home, because Steve was just that obtuse!

Tony dropped the burned paper onto the table and dumped the ruined T-shirt into the trash can. He would never allow any stupid meeting in his workshop ever again!

...

The plan was good and Tony was right about Doom after all. The problem was Steve didn’t know what it entailed. Tony was in trouble fighting some huge robot. Steve saw the other one firing in that direction so he threw his shield at the small cannon on robot’s shoulder. The missile changed direction but it still hit Tony because at the exactly same moment some huge ball of fire engulfed Iron Man and took him off the ground, and into the new line of fire.

Steve called his shield back and quickly threw it at the fire ball. Iron Man was free but instead of annihilating the dangerous thing he only grabbed it and shook it angrily. It looked like they were arguing. Now, as it wasn’t moving anymore, the ‘ball’ of fire looked more like a man covered in flames. And he was clearly getting a mouthful from Tony Stark. Steve chuckled seeing Tony’s usual exasperated gestures made by Iron Man, but all the humour left him when the both men lowered themselves to the ground beside him. Suddenly the flames were gone and there was a handsome young man apologizing to Tony and... touching... or at least trying to touch Tony’s face. Tony pushed the young man and tried to bat his hands away, but the fire-boy seemed very resourceful and persistent.

“I’m fucking FINE, Johnny! Get lost!”

“I tried to help you! There was a missile-“

“I KNOW! I got hit with it, remember? Now shut up and tell me where the fuck have you been? Where’s Reed?”

THAT name again. Steve felt the stab at his heart and it was getting worse at every gesture the young stranger was making. He seemed awfully familiar with Stark... Who was he?

“Wow! Is this Captain America?”

It looked like the young man didn’t notice the Captain earlier but Steve had a nagging feeling that he only pretended not to see or was too busy with getting Tony’s attention to care.

“Steve! Good news! We’ve got help!” Tony put his helmet back on and talked to JARVIS. A moment later they had four more people talking in their earpieces. That’s how Steve met the Fantastic Four for the first time. After the fight was over they made proper introductions. A wave of relief after meeting Richards and his wife was a small consolation after Johnny Storm. This young man was absolutely insufferable!

Steve grabbed Johnny’s shoulder and turned him around so they would face each other before he gave him a piece of his mind. He was all out, yelling at the other man, calling him irresponsible, dangerous and hot headed when a gasp from the rest of the both teams caught his attention.

“What?” Both Steve and Johnny asked in unison.

Others just stared. But then Tony also asked: “Seriously, what? What are you guys staring at?”

Reed chuckled. “You two look like twin brothers! Honey...” He turned to his wife. “Why didn’t you tell me that Captain America is also your brother?”

She didn’t answer. She just stared.

“What the hell are  you talking about?” Johnny wasn’t happy about the situation. Steve let go Johnny’s shirt, which he wasn’t even aware that he was grabbing, and looked around.

“This is ridiculous! We don’t look alike at all.”

“Yea!” Snorted Johnny. “I don’t look like that! My great grandfather’s pictures may look like him, but me? Seriously guys, have you seen his hair?”

And then Steve showed them something. It was his other side, something that Tony was already familiar with.

“Well, they certainly didn’t see YOUR hair, because it’s gone! What happened?  You burned it with your flames or had a fight with a lawnmower?”

Johnny frowned. That is not what he expected to hear from Captain America!

“Hey, what’s your problem, dude?”

“You are my problem!” Steve’s finger jabbed painfully at Johnny’s chest. “Because you almost got Tony killed! STAY AWAY from HIM and my team!”

Johnny stared for a moment and then a truly manic grin split his face.

“You want me to stay away from Tony, huh?” Very slowly he pushed Steve’s hand away and glared challengingly at the super soldier.

“Or what?”

It was impossible to tell who threw the first punch but a moment later they were trying to kill each other. It was nothing like Steve’s fights with Tony. It was aggressive, brutal and merciless.

It took three fantastic people and four Avengers to split them up. The only one who didn’t even move a finger was Tony. He was hurt and wanted to go home. He would’ve been already gone if not the pang of jealousy he felt. Steve found someone new to mess with. Until now Tony was the only person who dared to tease him and oppose him. But now... He had someone new, someone younger and... He had to admit that Johnny and Steve looked good together. Like fire and ice!

Fuck them both. He had a fucking bullet in his shoulder and he needed to get it out.

 

When earlier that day Fury thought about things being too easy he had no idea what was coming.

He couldn’t believe it. And it should mean something because he believed in Nordic gods, aliens and monsters.

But still, Captain America acting like that was hard to accept.

“Where the hell is he?”

They knew who he meant. And even if they didn’t then Steve was the only one missing so...

“I think he’s still trying to claw on the door to the infirmary.” Natasha’s voice was uncharacteristically soft. Fury knew that Stark got shot and they were removing the bullet from his shoulder. He tried not to think about the drawing from Stark’s workshop and what it could possibly mean... He could feel the headache coming.

Johnny Storm was a spoiled brat. He had looks, wit, money and super powers. And he idolized Tony Stark. Can anyone imagine any worse combination? So, he was a pain in the ass. When Johnny was around, Fury bitched about Tony considerably less. Yes, Tony was ok in comparison, because Tony only pretended to be spoiled while Johnny lived it.

In those rare moments when Fury actually let himself have this sort of thoughts he felt sick. He knew that Howard had a kid but it didn’t matter for the bigger picture back then. He never thought about the consequences. Tony grew up alone in boarding schools believing his father didn’t give shit. From a little nerd he managed to become a playboy. It was surprising that he didn’t become next Victor von Doom with all the shit that was happening to him... Yes, Fury definitely liked Stark more when the Four was around and not just because of the brat. Reed Richards without Tony’s supervision was like a walking disaster and he was  _the brain_  of his group! Fury didn’t like to involve “the F4” if it was avoidable.

“So how’s Stark?”

“We still don’t know, sir.” It looked like Hill was updated.

“OK, Richards, I recommend to remove Johnny Storm from the range of Captain Rogers’ rage.”

“Hey! It was as much HIS fault as it was mine! I took Tony from the line of shot while he changed it! He can’t blame me for that. I would NEVER hurt Tony Stark! You know that!!!”

Fury knew it was true. The kid adored Tony, his parties, his humour, his inventions and his way of life in general. Stark was everything Johnny wanted to be. Fury never thought anything about it. He never wondered if there was something more behind his fan-boy attitude. It never even crossed his mind because Johnny was a well known lady killer and it would be just TOO weird if two male super heroes were interested in each other, right? It just didn’t happen. But now he saw that drawing and shit if it wasn’t just THAT weird.

Maybe only in comic books everything was perfect.  Maybe in real life those twisted and mistreated individuals who were suddenly becoming strong were actually more fond of each other than fragile gals in distress...? Shit!

“Storm, you’re giving me a headache. All of you, get the fuck out of here. I want your reports on my desk tomorrow morning. Hill! Report me on Stark’s condition. Reed, I’m serious about Storm!”

Johnny was already out of his chair. “This is bullshit! It wasn’t my fault! It was HIS! He is the reason why Tony’s hurt and I’m not going to leave it like that either!”

Fury also stood up and glared. “Reed, it’s the last time I say it. Keep Storm away from the Cap.”

“Why?” Johnny never knew when to shut up. “Who the fuck does he think he is?”

Fury didn’t answer, just looked pointedly at Reed. Three seconds later they were gone and only the headache stayed.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU Saral and Jaspersdarkangel!!!

 

Steve knew it was all his fault but he couldn't stop being angry at that other guy too. They both only wanted to save Tony but it ended in him being hurt anyway. He looked so calm and small and weak with the IV stuck into his arm. Steve wanted to take him home already. Tony hated hospitals, and SHIELD's were no exception.

Now another weird thing was in Tony's body, doing God knows what to him and all Steve could do was sit and cry. He lifted his moist eyes up to see who was at the door. He wouldn't mind a company.

Except, among others, there was Johnny Storm. Steve stood up and glared viciously at the other man who accepted the challenge and glared right back.

…

When Tony opened his eyes and saw both teams but no Steve and Johnny he wasn't surprised. He already foresaw this, right? He was always right after all. The boys had hit it off faster than Tony anticipated but still.

Both teams jumped him with questions and information, but he couldn't concentrate. The thought of Steve with Johnny was unsettling, to say the least. Johnny was a playboy. He would try to seduce Steve, just because, just to prove to himself that he could... Luckily Steve didn't swing that way, right? Yea, Tony liked to believe that he didn't because it was easier that way. It never let him to get his hopes up. Steve was his unreachable perfection and that's how it was supposed to be.

Others were explaining why he had been unconscious.

"What? Wait, Bruce, did you just say there was something in my body AGAIN?"

"Well, yes. It wasn't an ordinary bullet. It was something else. I'm taking it to our labs to do some tests."

"Did they pull it out of me?"

"Yes, every single bit. You don't have to worry about that. Now we should let you rest."

"No! You should get the hell out of here and take me with you!"

Tony was already leaving his bed, rising fierce protests from others. He didn't care that he just had a surgery. He felt relatively fine… Physically at least.

"I'm going home." Was all he said. No smirks, no witty remarks, no childish behaviours. Just a simple statement that shocked others for long enough to let him reach the door. He even managed to open them and stare at the corridor. It looked nothing like when he was getting in. It was black, burned and the stench that filled the air was unbearable.

"What the...? Did I also survive a fire when I was out?"

Natasha cleared her throat. "Um… something like that. Ok. If you really want to leave I'll call the doctor and if he agrees…"

"I said I'm leaving." His tone left no room for any more arguments and they knew it. They also knew that if only Steve were there he wouldn't let Tony leave. But they were not Steve and the best they could do was make sure Tony gets home safely.

...

The thing they took out of his shoulder was interesting enough to keep Tony's mind occupied. It was like a parasite but wasn't organic. It was a chip. Tony, Reed and Bruce were consumed by the research completely. Reed thought it was dangerous and concentrated on looking for a way to disable the thing, Bruce was having fun testing how much damage the thing could possibly do and Tony tried to turn it into something useful that wasn't meant to kill.

Tony spent most of the time in the lab and his workshop. Steve visited him every evening. The ingineer knew that the Captain now spent whole days somewhere away from the tower and Tony didn't even have to ask with who. He already knew the answer. He just needed some distraction to not think about how much it pissed him off.

Still Steve was coming every day, always fussing over Tony's injury or his eating habits. He was either trying to force some food into the billionaire or kick him out of the lab and send to bed. Normally Tony would listen and let him have his way once in a while, just to show Steve that he enjoys the attention but now he didn't. Every time he just refused to leave the workshop no matter what. Steve was getting more and more worried about his crush. Was Tony always becoming so distant when he worked on something new?

Tony noticed how tired Steve looked when he was getting home. What the fuck were they doing to make Captain America so exhausted? Still, he didn't ask. He didn't even look at Steve anymore. He needed to somehow supersede his feelings and let Steve go.

But the idiot didn't let him. It was like he did it on purpose. He would come to Tony's lab every fucking day, either dressed in his sexy uniform or freshly out of the shower. (Tony was yet to decide which was worse.) And then he would just seat there, looking so domestic... so tired and beautiful and perfect... Tony tried to blatantly ignore his existence but Steve's hurt and disappointed expression made it an exceptionally hard thing to do. Especially when Tony himself was tired, like now.

"Please, Tony..." Tony's hair was a mess, falling onto his forehead and almost covering his left eye. His eyes were smaller than usually. He was overworking himself again. "You need rest."

Steve wanted to reach out and touch him.

He hated his punishment. Being away whole days through, knowing that Tony does things with other people or with his bots... it was hurting Steve. He wanted to be around. He wanted to able to see when Tony needs to eat or sleep. He wanted to be around to use every chance to touch Tony, casually, under some small pretences. Actually, the current situation looked like an opportunity to take the shorter man into his arms and drag him to bed.

"You look like some crazy scientist from Clint's silly movies. And you probably could use a haircut."

Steve brushed a lock of hair from Tony's forehead and smiled at him.

"Even though I like the way you look with this fringe falling over your eyes, I also think you shouldn't hide them... They're too... You know..."

Tony must've been losing his mind from all this overworking. Steve was blushing. He probably realised how gay and crazy it sounded. Luckily for him Tony wasn't in a mood to torment him. Much.

"Too what? Too pretty?"

Tony's teasing smirk didn't even have time to fully stretch over his lips before shock wiped it off completely as Steve answered:

"Yes..." And had a gal to blush even more. "You have amazing eyes..."

"You should be careful Cap. It sounds incredibly gay. And before you say anything, you must know it doesn't really mean 'joyously happy' anymore."

"I know what it means, Tony. But what can I do?..." Steve had his head bent down and he was staring intently at the floor. "You're a very attractive man..."

Tony gasped but before he managed to say anything JARVIS interrupted.

"Sir, Director Fury is on the line, shouting warnings about the code RED."

"Ok, so... Wait, code red? SHIELD's codes are levelled as numbers, not colours! JARVIS, what the fuck is code red?"

The answer that came from the speakers was from Fury: " _It means that STORM is coming!"_

"Storm? It doesn't even rain..."

" _I mean_  -  _Johnny Storm! Keep the Cap locked up somewhere or they'll destroy your tower! I mean it Stark!_ "

"Johnny? He probably wants to see Reed."

Steve's fists clenched. His voice was harsh and as cold as ice. "What does HE want?"

Where was that sheepish blond from a moment ago? This pissed off super soldier looked like he was ready to kill someone.

" _Captain, don't make me remind you of the consequences if you –"_

"Wait!" Tony was too tired for this bullshit. "I don't know what you're talking about and I don't care. If Johnny's coming I'm fine with it and I'm sure Steve is too. Right, Capsicle?"

"No." Steve hissed through his teeth.

_"Stark, I'm serious, don't let them see each other. You didn't even finish fixing the Tower after Loki!"_

"Don't get your leather panties in a knot, Director! Remember how Cap used to hate me too?"

Steve's opinion on the matter wasn't as optimistic.

"IT'S DIFFERENT, TONY! I swear if he so much as shakes your hand I'm breaking his arms!"

" _Excuse me,_   _Sir, but Mister Storm has arrived and wishes to see you_."

"Tell him to BACK OFF!" Steve had surprisingly nice shouting voice...

" _That would be incredibly rude, Captain. I'm afraid I cannot do that_."

Tony brushed the fringe from his eyes and sighed heavily. "I'm not letting him in to my lab. I guess I'll just go upstairs. JARVIS, tell him I'm on my way. Cap, you don't have to see him if you don't want..."

Tony wasn't sure how to act. What was going on? He was pretty sure that Steve was spending whole days with Johnny... Maybe they had a fight? Or... more like  _lovers' quarrel_.

"Like hell I'm leaving the two of you alone!"

They stepped into the elevator. Steve was seething. The billionaire at his side was yawning and looked incredibly tempting. A moment later the door opened revealing Johnny Storm surrounded by Reed, Bruce, Clint and Natasha. They were shouting.

"Stark!" Johnny grinned and held his hand out for the billionaire to shake. Tony was just about to grab it when something pulled him back, not very subtly.

"I told you to stay away!" Steve's back was like a wall separating Tony from the Human Torch. Others tried to step between the two. Reed was talking on the phone, apparently with his wife repeating "Code red in Stark's Tower, Code RED!" like a mantra.

"And who the hell are you to tell me what to do? I came here to see Stark so fuck off! I have enough trouble because of you!"

"You? I am the one who got stuck with training new recruits for twelve hours a day!"

"While I have to spent the same time working as a battery for SHIELD's power plant! So move the fuck away. Fury's punishments are pain in the ass but if I get the chance to punch your stupid ancient face than it's worth it!"

"Johnny! What are you doing here?" Reed tried to get a hold of the situation, though he knew his chances were slim. Johnny always eagerly took every bait to fight and was too stubborn and too bratty to step aside, no matter what. If it were anyone else, Reed would try to solve the problem they were fighting over, but this situation looked kind of hopeless. Johnny was taunting Steve and the Captain seemed uncharacteristically angry with him. It wasn't just about 'some' problem. It was personal and Reed had no idea based on what.

"I came to see how's Stark doing! Tony, do you feel bet-"

"Was that a remorse bringing you here?! Or something else?"

"What do you care?"

"Stay away from him!" Steve stepped directly between Johnny and Tony to make an eye contact between them impossible. Orange flame oozed softly from Johnny's right palm, and the Captain's fists clenched tighter. In a blink of an eye they both struck, fists meeting dead on, right between them.

Tony snorted. "See? Bro fist!"

And then punches flew and few seconds later the living room was a mess.

"JARVIS! Activate FAS sprinklers!"

" _Yes, Sir_."

And so the rain fell, cooling off two hot headed youths.

Everyone except Tony were soaked and... staring.

"Ok, JARVIS, call Fury and tell him, that no matter how much I hate to admit it – he was fucking right for once..."

" _Consider it done, Sir_."

"So, would you two care to explain why did you set my living room on fire and-"

"He did it!" Steve sounded like a four year old; an accusing finger was a nice touch too.

"He started it!" Johnny wasn't far behind...

Tony raised an eye brow. The only thing that came to his mind was:

"Nutty corner for both of you!"

Fury arrived with a squadron of armed Agents. He looked around, clearly not surprised, but maybe slightly disappointed that the situation was already under control.

"I told you so , Stark!"

"So you did. This is ridiculous. What is this all about?"

The answer came from both young men in perfect unison: "Nothing."

Tony was about to turn around and leave it at that, but Fury was already fed up with all the ruckus they were causing every time they met.

"It isn't NOTHING and I demand to know WHAT it is! I can figure out what's Captain's problem, but you, Storm? What the hell has gotten into you?"

"He's getting on my nerves..."

Fury crossed his arms over his chest.

"I want you to stop. I already asked you twice, but as they say third time is a charm, so it ends here. Am I making myself clear?"

Silence was his answer. "Am I making myself clear!?"

This time Steve nodded looking at the tip of his left shoe and Johnny shrugged studying the dripping ceiling.

"I can't believe it..." Fury rubbed his forehead.

"Me too!" Stark sounded way too enthusiastic considering the situation. "I really can't believe that for once I'm not the oneyou yell at."

Fury snapped at him. "But it is YOUR fault Stark! I knew Captain for a month before he met you and he never argued with anyone! Then you came in and you two fought all the time! To think that I thought  _that_  was a pain..."

"Hay! You can't blame it on me!"

"Yes I can and I do! Are you blind or what?"

Tony's left eyebrow frowned while the other one went up in confusion, but the two scolded men looked at each other like they had some idea what the Director had in mind. Still, Tony was clueless.

"What? Am I missing something? How is it my fault?"

Fury was tempted to answer but Steve was turning a dangerous shade of red and the SHIELD's director didn't want to cause apoplexy to the world's greatest hero.

"Storm, I'm really tempted to keep you here, so the two of you would learn how to interact with each other. It worked with Stark after all... But it's too risky. I don't want any more fires and destruction. You two stay away from each other. FAR away! Now, Captain, let's establish something essential. Storm is a brat. If you push he shoves. It's not personal, it's not complicated. It's just childish and stupid. SO STOP taunting him."

"He's stepping over the line, Sir!"

"With what? Shaking Stark's hand?"

"Yes." Steve was hissing through his gritted teeth.

Johnny snorted. "Jealous?"

Unexpectedly Steve launched at Johnny again, but didn't reach him due to the others' intervention. Fury's angry eye stopped on Tony, who was still standing on the side with his hands in his pockets, just watching.

"Stark! Do something!"

"Me? Why me? What can I do? I have no idea what this is all about."

Fury's voice was on the shouting level. "As everything, always, Stark, it's about YOU!"

"Oh, please... Cap, tell them it's not true."

Steve's head was down, his eyes glued to the floor and face burning bright red.

"Tell them, Steve..."

Tony stepped closer to his friend. What was it all about?

"Steve..."

"I don't want to see him around you..." Tony didn't dare to tell Steve that he was mumbling...

"You're overprotective, Cap. Johnny never meant to hurt me, or anyone else. He's just... reckless. You both tried to help, and I really appreciate it and I actually really want to thank you both, but it was just an accident. So it's cool, alright?"

"No."

"Steve..." This time it was dr. Banner. "Tony's right. It was an accident. Tony's fine now and we obtained a very interesting piece of technology thanks to that shot, so why don't you two just... shake hands and..."

Before Bruce finished this sentence Johnny's right palm burst in flames, while Steve's clenched into a fist again. Fury's squad of soldiers stepped between the two to prevent bloodshed.

"STARK!"

"What? What do you want me to do?"

"Take Captain away from here. I'll take care of Storm." Fury didn't wait for a response and directed his people to surround Johnny.

Tony didn't really know what else to do, so he took Steve's hand and tried to walk him to the elevator but Steve didn't budge. He just looked up directly at Johnny and two angry gazes met again. He took a deep breath into his lungs with a clear attempt to say another few words to the Human Torch, but Tony's hand over his mouth successfully blocked them, preventing another tragedy.

"Come on, Steve, we're leaving. Bye guys, see you around! Thanks for dropping by!"

Steve did let Tony to drag him back to his lab but he was still cussing angrily. Tony tried to ask him what was going on but Steve only said he didn't like Johnny and refused to elaborate on the subject. Tony was fine with it. He heard a lot about Steve constantly getting into fist fights before the serum. Apparently it didn't change, he just couldn't find the right opponent until now. Tony was cool with arguing, but always avoided real physical confrontation, so Steve was probably just venting out on the hot headed John.

Steve got changed into dry clothes and stayed in the lab, drawing, watching Tony work. He should try again to talk the engineer into getting some sleep. It looked like he was up for much too long... But it felt so good to just be there with him, to be able to see him, watch him work, talk to him... and not seeing anyone else around!

It was kind of scary. His own feelings scared him.

He never thought he would be a jealous type but now, his blood boiled every time he saw someone talking to Tony. He was even jealous of JARVIS and the robots. It was driving him nuts. He wanted to touch the older man... He wanted Tony to look at him the way he looked at that deadly device which they pulled out of his arm... It was stronger than him.

Was it the serum making the bad thing worse? Hopefully not.

Slowly he was calming down. Tony was fiddling with some tinny piece of technology and his longish fringe really was appealing. Steve was wondering what would the other man do if Steve made a move on him... Would he laugh or be outraged? Maybe he would just tell Steve to forget it and move on? Was it worth the risk?

But he needed to do something. If nothing changed soon Steve would go crazy. Maybe subtly, carefully, slowly he could worm his way into the scientist's arms? He needed to at least try. He put the pencil down and walked up to Tony. His heart sped up in excitement and anticipation. When the tired brown eyes looked up at him it took his breath away. He wanted those eyes locked on him at all times. He wanted Tony to always see him, to not look at anyone else... But Tony was such a playboy... He was famous for his wanton life style and Steve had witnessed it more times than he would like to. It angered him to no end right from the start. On the other hand Tony being in a serius relationship with Pepper was not any better...

Steve was desperate and determined to steal at least a piece of Tony for himself. If it couldn't be his heart then Steve would try with something else. Anything else would be better than nothing.

"You look tired, Tony."

Something in Steve's expression made Tony stiffen a bit. The soldier's eyes were clouded, probably from exhaustion, and his hair were still slightly damp. He looked so cute and fuckable it made Tony shiver. He swallowed hard and suddenly remembered those bold words that Steve uttered right before Storm's arrival...

Strong hands found their way to Tony's tensed shoulders, squeezed gently and then begun to massage slowly, trying to relax every strained muscle around his sore neck. Tony moaned shamelessly making Steve's breath hitch.

Steve had the powerful and intimidating billionaire literally melting in his hands... It was great.

"...So good..."

Steve chuckled hoarsely.

"Come on, rest for a bit on the couch."

"No way. If I rest I rust."

"Come on, Tony..."

Steve pulled the other man up and still holding his shoulders, he pushed him gently toward the comfy looking furniture by the wall.

"Lay down. I'll give you a massage."

Tony laughed.

"You sound like some porn actor. Hey, that would be an awesome gay porn – Captain America and Iron Man..."

"Shut up, Tony. Lay down."

"Uuuu... bossy. Will you tie me up? Or put a handcuffs on me? You would look great in a police uniform!"

Tony lay down on the couch, on his stomach.

"Does it turn you on?" Steve's voice was almost breathless.

"What? Talking nonsense or you dressed in uniform?"

"Me."

"Y-you...?" Tony tried to turn his head around to look at Steve but hands on his neck pushed his head back down and then the heavy but pleasant weight settled on the small of his back. He yelped surprised, but didn't protest; just groaned in pleasure as the big hands started to move all over his back. Steve didn't crush him with his weight, carefully resting it on his knees. Tony thought it was considerate of him, but Steve with shame admitted to himself that his priority was to hide his growing arousal.

Tony's back was much more muscled than Steve anticipated. His body was hard and wiry, his muscles taut like a string. He wasn't soft in any way. He looked great wearing fancy suits like, but the real Tony was more like a mechanic tinkering with engines, with black smear behind his fingernails. He was just a normal guy, like Bucky... He was strong, hard working good man. Steve's growing fascination made him try harder to please the other man. He was focusing on his touches, on every brush of his fingers, on every pressure point, every muscle. At that moment the sole purpose of his existence was to make Tony feel as good it's humanely possible. God, he wanted to make him happy. He wanted to be his support, he wanted to be the person strong enough to able to be with him. Pepper wasn't strong enough, but he would be! He would support and protect Tony. And Tony would never have to worry that someone may kidnap or hurt Steve, to get to him, because Steve was a super soldier and was able to stand his ground. Actually, Steve was the only perfect match for Tony... Maybe trying wouldn't be as hopeless as he had thought. He would certainly be better that this reckless brat, Johnny Storm, who was downright dangerous and stupid! Besides, Johnny was spoiled. He was everything tony pretended to be. It just... didn't match. Steve didn't know why yet, but he was pretty sure he was right about this one. He just knew. He knew that Tony needs  _him_.

Yes, he was sure he could make Tony happy. Just like now. Tony was moaning softly letting his muscles relax. He trusted Steve enough to let his guard down, to relax, to... fall asleep.

Tony's breath was slow and very soft. His face looked different when he was unconscious. His eyebrows were lax and relaxed, going further up on his forehead, making him look much younger...

Steve slid himself between the back of the couch and Tony. He was on his side with his leg and arm still draped over the slightly smaller body of his crush. He pulled the other man closer and Tony snuggled willingly against him also turning to his side without waking up. They were facing each other now. Steve was going to stay awake for the whole duration of Tony's nap to watch his peaceful face and listen to his breath and heartbeat, enjoying the soft vibration of the arc reactor pressed to his own chest. He lasted for the whole minute before sleep had overtaken him too.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JaspersDarkAngel - thsnks for the review!

It was rare for Steve to sleep well, and practically impossible to sleep longer than four hours. This was the first time since forties that he had been awaken by an alarm clock. The sound was soft, coming from his wrist watch. Luckily it was weak enough to not wake Tony.

God-freaking-damn it! He had fallen asleep ON top of Tony Stark!

Now, he needed to  _very_  carefully remove himself from the sleeping billionaire and take a cold shower. Very cold.

Steve lifted himself up on one arm and slowly started to pull his left leg from underneath Tony's right. Somehow they were totally tangled together. Steve woke up lying still on his side, between Stark and the back of the couch, but his face was on Tony's chest. It meant that the older man had turned himself to his back at some point and Steve partially crawled on top of him.

Slowly, gently... one leg, than the other one. How on earth Tony didn't wake up from Steve's erection poking into his side was beyond reason. But then again Tony really was exhausted the night before. Probably only JARVIS knows how long the man had been up and working. Days, most probably.

He moved his body over Tony's and finally put one foot on the ground. Then he moved further, the distinct bulge in his pants slightly brushing over Tony's stomach. He gasped shocked by the pleasure that came from such a small contact and quickly moved his other foot to the floor.

Tony was breathing slowly and looked so peaceful and calm... It was so unlike him. After a moment he must've felt cold or something because his hand moved, seeking Steve's warmth in an empty space where the blond soldier had been lying.

Covering him with a thick soft blanket was the least Steve could do for his comfort before he left. He didn't have much time to waste, and he needed a shower. In the elevator he felt his stomach rumble. He didn't have dinner last night... Sucking feeling in his stomach made him forget about arousal for a moment and he decided to grab something to eat first. He practically ran to the kitchen area, missing all the curious and surprised looks of other Avengers.

He took the milk out of the fridge and poured himself a huge glass of white liquid. Gulping it down like he was just back from the jog through a desert he felt someone's eyes on him and slowed down. When he put down the glass and looked around.

It was the very first and most probably the last time he saw Natasha with her jaw dropped. Clint had a toast still hanging from his mouth while Banner slowly stood up from the table, took off his glasses, cleaned them with his shirt and then put them back on, only to stare at Steve some more.

"Say, Captain, did you sleep well?"

Steve couldn't stop that completely idiotic smile that spread over his face. He just couldn't.

"Yes, Doctor, as a matter of fact I did."

The toast hanging from Clint's mouth dropped to the floor with a splashing sound but neither of them even blink.

Natasha cleared her throat. "Steve... And how about Tony. Did he sleep well too?"

Steve felt the blood rushing to his cheeks. What should he say to that?! He couldn't admit that he had just spent the night in Tony's arms. NEVER!

"H- how... How would I know...?" And of course he was hopeless with lying. So hopeless that it wasn't even funny. It was so pitiful it made him want to cry!

Finally Clint regained the power to rule his body and snorted.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Cap! You have an arc reactor imprinted on your cheek! Looks to me like long hours of pressing your face to his heart... Some crazy scientist could steal you as a blueprint now!" It was meant as a joke, as teasing, but Steve paled in an instant. He touched his right cheek and traced the round shape of the engraving. He had every detail impressed on his face.

"It's... not what you think."

"And what do I think, Cap?" Clint crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's nothing... I just... fell asleep in his lab..."

"On him?"

"Well... kind of... "

"I'm far from being a homophobe, but PLEASE don't tell me that Iron Man just fucked Captain America, because it's just ... Come on, it's too fucked up, even for Stark!"

The sound of the elevator stopped Steve from answering.

Tony looked all ruffled up and tired. His hair was a mess and his clothes rumpled. He was frowning. He clearly wasn't a morning person.

Even Natasha had to smile at the endearing view.

"Tony! Did YOU sleep well?"

He didn't even glance her way making a beeline to the coffee maker.

"Remember my last birthday party, when I was dying from palladium, drunk myself senseless, ruined the house in Malibu, fought War Machine and fell asleep in my Iron Man suit after falling down two floors?"

"And the house almost tumbling down on you? Yea, I think it rings a bell. SO, that bad?"

"No, not exactly... Maybe that, minus the hangover. I fell asleep on the couch in my lab... I think my neck is broken..."

Steve's face was almost bleeding. He was slowly walking backward to the elevator.

"See you later, guys! I don't want to be late..."

And he was gone.

Only hours later he realized that his escape was a proof of his bond with the team. He didn't know why but he was sure that they wouldn't tell Tony who crushed him in his sleep. He trusted them like that.

"So, Stark, are you sure the couch was the reason of your discomfort?" Clint was grinning.

"Well... yea, I don't think it could be a blanket..." Tony rubbed his still sleepy eyes and took the cup of his beloved caffeine.

"A blanket?"

"Yea I... Oh, right... Steve was in the lab last night. He probably threw a blanket over me. He should've waken me up."

Bruce seeing that Clint is going to say too much interrupted him quickly. "I'm sure he was afraid that you wouldn't go to sleep, but go back to work. "

Tony considered it for a moment and finally nodded. "You're right. Good old Cap always has good intentions..." And then he rubbed his arc reactor absentmindedly, feeling suddenly warm and giddy. Steve was just trying to take care of him. He was so sweet sometimes (always).

"Oh fuck, and I said all those things about feeling like crap... I'm sure he left so soon because he was pissed... Or worse, he felt guilty. He always does that..."

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Just drop it." Natasha concluded and started to pull Clint out and away from the kitchen.

Pretty soon Tony was back to his work, but he had trouble concentrating. It wasn't the same to sit there when Steve was not around. And the memory of his hands massaging and touching... of his words being so bold and confusing, of his weight on Tony's back... It was all so... so consuming!

Tony was unable to think about anything else. This damn brat was so irritating. He was such a cock tease. He was always like that but until yesterday Tony believed he did it unconsciously. Now, he wasn't so sure anymore. After all he DID say that Tony is attractive, and then during the massage he asked if he turns Tony on. It was... shocking! It really made Tony loose his wit for a moment there.

Tony cursed himself for his irrational reactions. Steve was 22. It was like twenty years too early for him to try and tease Tony Stark! Well, ok, maybe saying that Steve Rogers is too early for anything would be a little overboard, but still, no one teased Tony since grade school! It was Tony teasing! Always!

Was Steve really trying to piss him off?

Damn, he was confused.

But tormenting himself by trying to work when he clearly was in no mood for that would be a waste of time. He needed to get out. If Steve really wanted to play this game with him, then Tony would gladly show him who's better. He needed sexy clothes. Tight but not too tight jeans, nice shirt with few buttons undone and a leather jacket. Yup, he looked great, casual, like he didn't try but smoking hot. From his collection of designer shades, that was at least twice as big as Elton John's and Bono's put together, he chose the simplest pair. It would do. Steve appreciated elegance but also liked practical stuff. He didn't get what was cool and probably thought that the word means something bad anyway...

Soon, Tony was ripping the streets in his Infinite and only when he was already in U. S. Army training grounds did he realise that he had no idea what to say to Steve. Maybe he acted too quick. Maybe he needed to calm down. Without further delay he went straight to Rhodey to tease him in front of his soldiers again.

Steve was leading a group of new recruits. Since he missed the breakfast this morning now he was really keen on taking the fastest route to the canteen for lunch. The fastest route being through the hangars. He used this way countless times already and never thought anything about it. Now he almost tripped.

First he heard all too familiar laughter. It was a bit forced but good natured and amused. The person who caught his attention was of course Tony Stark. He had his back to Steve but it was unmistakably him. Steve would recognize him no matter what simply because it always took his breath away. Tony was joking and laughing with the pilots. He looked like a supermodel, tall, devilishly handsome and radiating with charm that made Steve want to fall to his knees... It made him feel like he was in high school again, seeing his wet dream on the basketball court. Made him feel small and weak but also... He wanted to be swept off his feet by that man.

His abrupt stop startled the soldiers but they didn't ask what happened. They followed his gaze and Steve suspected that they felt exactly the same judging from their faces. No surprise here. Seeing Tony Stark was after all really something, wasn't it? But still, he hated the way they looked at Tony and was suddenly very happy to be in charge of their training. He would show them later!

Finally Steve moved forward and his soldiers followed, eager to see the famous engineer up close.

"Tony...?"

Tony turned his head toward Steve and smirked giving him a blatant once over.

"A uniform? Nice. I thought you would be wearing your Captain America outfit."

"Tony, don't be ridiculous. What are you doing here?"

Steve wanted to do something; to hug Tony or... maybe even kiss his cheek, like the billionaire did in SHIELD's HQ. He knew that back then Tony was just trying to rile him up but who said that Steve couldn't do the same? He was getting closer and closer to Tony only to finally end up way too close. He felt as Tony tensed uncomfortably and his bold plan was falling apart in a fraction of second. He couldn't do it. He overestimated his abilities, but... His hands were still bold enough to rest entwined on Tony's right shoulder. It made him feel like a king of the world. Well, almost. His hands were sweating and his heart was trying to jump out of his chest, but he would make it. He just needed to fight down the stupid blush for once.

One of the young pilots, a short brunette with an irritating set of pearly whites, was talking to Tony with a bright smile on his pretty face. When Steve hung himself on the genius' shoulder the smile died on his lips and he choked on air, getting Steve's attention. He was short but still very handsome, full of boyish charm and charisma rivalling Johnny's. Tony was smiling back at him... Of course, he probably found him attractive. Surely he preferred shorter guys, who would not crush him during sleep like a collapsed building! Damn it... Maybe Tony would prefer Steve in his pre-serum state? Maybe the serum ruined his chances with the older man?!

Actually, if not for the serum Steve would probably died in that crash and never met Tony at all.

Also, if faced with the choice, he would probably still choose serum and helping people, over Tony... yes, he surely would... probably for sure.

Tony, who came here to tease Steve, was instead once again falling victim of such treatment. Steve was touching him in a way that was not quite casual. Or maybe it was, and only Tony was freaking out for no real reason...? Rhodes was looking at them strangely...

He should probably remove Capsicle from his shoulder... but it felt so freaking good and Tony didn't really want to. He was more keen on putting his own hand on the small of Steve's back and pulling him closer. What to do?

Soldiers swarming around helped him with the decision. He turned to greet the group and even shook hands with two or three of them, unknowingly pointing those poor individuals as subjects for Steve's extensive training later.

"So, tell me guys, how does it feel to be trained by a living legend?"

Some soldiers chuckled, others just tensed.

"It's really great, Sir."

"Does he push you hard?"

"A bit. Mr. Stark, could I ask a question?" Steve was glaring daggers at the guy who dared to be so bold.

"Go ahead!"

"Is it true you went 12 for with last year's Maxim cover models?"

Tony laughed. Some things rarely changed. He did so many awesome things but most of guys was always asking about THAT.

"I hear this question a lot. The answer is yes and no..."

Steve could stand a lot, but Tony bragging about his sex affairs was definitely not on the list. He stepped behind the billionaire, sneaked his arms around him and covered his mouth with one hand.

"Don't spoil my soldiers' minds, Tony."

All soldiers, pilots included, protested fervently. They really wanted to hear the answer.

"Captain! Please, don't do that!"

Steve didn't let go. Tony felt too good in his hold. He wasn't even struggling. Maybe he enjoyed it a bit too. He pulled the other man closer to his chest. Their faces were slightly touching, or more like Tony's ear was touching the side of Steve's neck. If they turned their faces just slightly then... Oh gods, it was so tempting...

"Yes, Captain, please, let go of Mr. Stark!" The brunette pilot's tone was irritatingly demanding.

"Lieut. Mitchell!" Steve's on the other hand was pretty scary. "I think you should be ashamed of yourself. ALL OF YOU! You have the greatest engineer of this century right in front of you and you ask him about his affairs?"

And then something painfully slapped his right ass cheek from the side.

All soldiers stared. Rhodey cleared his throat. "Tony!"

It was harder than Tony thought to slap someone's ass when you were standing before them! But it worked. Steve instantly released his mouth.

"So I was saying that, yes and no. Me and March had a..."

This time Steve grabbed his hand and turned him around.

"Shut up, Tony, or I'll wipe your mouth with soap!"

Steve's baby blue eyes were smiling, full of sheer amusement with a glint of mischief. Tony loved when the Cap was like that, so carefree and... approachable. Tony was teasing and Steve was fooling around with him, not caring about what people say.

"I wasn't going to say anything dirty, Cap."

"I don't want to listen about  _this_  either way." Those words, along with Steve's sweet mysterious smile shut Tony better than any gag. He hardly even remembered what he was going to say.

"Captain Rogers..." Rhodes joined his hands in front of himself in an almost pleading gesture. "Please, forgive Tony. He's impossible. Last year he told my soldiers that I slept with a transvestite and I still can't hear the end of it... He's just..."

Steve's smile was gorgeous but his voice kind of cold. "I think it's hardly your place, Colonel, to apologise for Tony. Besides I certainly don't mind. I'm well used to his antics and I think you should get use to it too since we don't really want him to ever change, do we?"

Steve's soldiers took it as a warning and stepped back. Tony tried to do the same, Steve's fights with Johnny still vivid in his mind, but the Captain held onto his hand...

"Hey, Cap! Thanks for taking my side but, listen! Guys said that it's your lunch time! Let me take you out. I know this really great restaurant nearby..."

Was Tony asking him out? It was too good to be true...

"Why don't you join us in a canteen, Mr. Stark?"

Now, this time Steve didn't see who was the suicidal fool.

"Mr. Stark won't eat in a canteen. All of you, dismiss! Come on, Tony, let's go..."

Steve pulled on his hand, but Tony didn't budge.

"You know , Steve, I've never been in soldiers' canteen before. I want to try it."

Steve recognized it as a shawarma –syndrome: I've never tried it so I MUST do it now. No doubt, Tony would be stupidly stubborn about it.

"First you ask me out and now you try to ditch me? Not very grntlemanly of you."

That raised a choir of cat calls and whistles.

"Oh, don't be like that, pumpkin. You make me look like I'm whipped. We can have a dinner-date later. Now let's see what kind of crap the government is feeding our dear soldier boys to make them fit and strong!"

And so they went to the canteen together, surrounded with Rhodes' pilots and Steve's new recruits. Captain's arm was draped over Tony's shoulders, and Tony's over his back. It could easily pass as casual and friendly. Scratch that. It WAS casual and friendly.

Of course, appearing of such a famous ex weapon developer in a long line for fat hamburgers with fries caused quite a ruckus. Tony posed to more pictures that day than in a whole year. Dozens of soldiers shook his hand and patted his shoulders. Steve hoped they would all get diarrhoea from the crappy food and finally leave Tony alone. Alone with him.

Lieut. Mitchell sat on the other side of Tony but almost immediately some tall blond pilot forcibly pulled him up and dragged to the other table. Surprisingly there was no struggle whatsoever and Steve wondered what it meant. The short brunette was feisty and stubborn, but didn't mind the guy manhandling him. Could it be that the two of them were... Steve blushed at the thought. It was an army after all... They could get caught but it looked like wasn't an issue here. They looked comfortable.

"So, Mr. Stark, why did you stop making weapons?"

"To make the long story short: because there are people who will sell it to our enemies. I can't give away the weapon to people who don't know what to do with it. I've been blown up with the missile that I created. It literally blown to my face. I learned the hard way the responsibility for what I create."

"Yea, but... our enemies... like those who had shot you recently with something... I read about it... we need to be able to defend ourselves and we can't do it with Justin Hammer's crap."

"Soldiers win battles, not weapons. And we have the best soldiers." Steve caught Tony's gaze. The billionaire smiled and winked. It was obvious for the both of them that he meant Steve, but right then and there every single one of all the soldiers gathered at the canteen felt special.

"So we deserve the best weapon." Added some quiet voice, somewhere at another table. And Tony understood perfectly but still knew he did the right thing. He could not do something he would be unable to control. He stopped eating. It was a difficult subject. The thing from his arm was in his lab. He could make a weapon based on that thing, but the technology was still beyond his grasp. He didn't have means to recreate it. Just like others were unable to miniaturize arc reactor... But still, even if he could, he wanted to use it for something that doesn't kill. If he could make it bigger than maybe he could use it to build time machine for Steve... His heart clenched.

And then thoughts came one by one followed by an unstoppable torrent of many others... Making arc reactor smaller, making 'the thing' in his lab bigger... But if he changed reactor's core system and used 'the thing' instead... then maybe it  _would_  actually suffice as the power source for the time machine.

"Tony... Tony, are you there?" Steve was shaking his shoulder. He had a concerned expression on his face.

"Sure... I just..."

"You spaced out."

"I have an idea! I've got to go. Thanks a lot guys! The food wasn't actually that bad! See ya later!"

He slapped Steve's shoulder and practically ran out.

"Hats off for the genius, gentlemen." Murmured Steve. He was, and always would be, in awe of  Tony's brilliant mind, but he still wasn't too thrilled by his hasty leave. He didn't even ask Tony why was he  even there, at the station, in the first place. Did he come specifically to see Steve or maybe he had some business with Colonel Rhodes? Who knows...?

Just as Steve expected Tony had forgotten about their date and let himself to get completely lost in his new project. Steve had no idea what it was, but Tony 'redecorated' three floors to make all the apparatus work for that purpose, so it was something big.

Steve didn't mind. Much...

...or maybe he was devastated.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that they will start to act in the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Steve dreams of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been so long. The next chapter will be soon and - finally - will be explicit.
> 
> Huge thank you for reviews TheLadyJ, music4life6661, Wildmage_of_galla, thedangerbunny!!!!!!!

**CHAPTER 9**

There was nothing more freeing than the act of creation.

Letting himself to be completely overtaken by work, not caring about anything beyond the blueprints and 3D schematics was for Stark like Nirvana. It was a state of mind completely out of this world. Bit by bit, step by step his hands were working on something absolutely fantastic, something that people dreamed about since over two thousand years. And he was pretty sure he could make it.

Just after two days, when exhaustion finally took over and forced him to get some sleep he let his mind rest for few hours  and reboot. It made him briefly remember the reason for his latest project. Sending Steve ‘home’ didn’t sound good at all. But then, it was something that would make the Captain happy and that was all that should matter. Nothing else. Seeing Steve every day was nothing but a pain anyway.

Who would have thought that Tony Stark would ever suffer from unrequited feelings... It was so... lame and stupid that he refused to even think about that. Especially that it was useless to do that. Because Steve was Steve. Steve was Captain America. It didn’t really matter if there was a chance that he could ever like Tony _that way_ or if he could sleep with Tony. It was irrelevant, because he was who he was. He was WHAT he was. He was a symbol and embodiment of purity and perfection so Tony wouldn’t even want to see him sink that low.

Sometimes Tony’s mind was trying to provide him with some impossible and ridiculous ‘what ifs’ and that usually meant it was time for a drink. Luckily it happened very rarely when he was consumed by work or an idea, so he worked. A lot.

At first Steve was sulking and was actually pretty mad at Stark for not taking him out for dinner after all, but... he knew that what the genius was doing must’ve been something outstanding so finally curiosity took over and he went to check on Tony. Or maybe he just missed the man and wanted to see him. It didn’t really matter because he couldn’t even find him anyway among all the working stations, machinery and countless platforms. When he finally decided to give up he spotted the genius engineer.

Tony was wearing a tank top smeared with something weird and he had goggles over his forehead, buried in dark locks. His left hand was bandaged for some reason but it still worked expertly with small parts of the machinery. The blue jeans Tony was wearing were also dirty and torn, but in a way that Steve found especially appealing; one huge tear was right under his right butt cheek, showing that the billionaire was wearing simple white boxers.

The music blasting through the speakers didn’t bother Steve anymore. He got used to it pretty quickly after he moved in and even learned to recognize that one group called AC/DC.  Just when he realised, with pride and satisfaction, that once again he managed to put a name to the band, the words hit him quite unexpectedly.

 _I’m hard as a rock..._ Screeched the voice making Steve blush.

He moved further into the now three story workshop with a huge strange device in the middle. It was the top part of this part of the tower... right under the roof...  Was he building a plane or something? It didn’t look like a plane.

Tony looked uncharacteristically small fiddling with it. From up close Steve noticed that the genius’ hair was damp. He must’ve taken a shower moments ago. It meant that he had just gotten up. Good. It was a relief to know that he at least got some sleep. Eating though was another kettle of fish. Normally quite well fitting jeans were hanging much lower on his hips now and his top was also looser than it should be.

Steve wanted to hug him. He missed him for the last two days terribly but now when Tony was almost  in his arms reach it was hard to control the feeling bolted up for much too long. He was still on the level above Tony’s head but one jump would bring him straight to his crush.

Tony grabbed a huge wrench from the floor and struggled to put it over some valve – or something. Steve watched the muscles working under his skin with unhidden fascination. He probably should offer help but Tony turned out to be much stronger than he looked and he handled the heavy work surprisingly well.

Steve jumped over the railing and down, directly behind the genius.

The roaring song didn’t quite cover the sound of Steve’s feet digging and inch deep into the metal floor.

“Fuck, Steve!…”

The soldier smiled brightly and stepped closer to his surprised friend, the need to touch taking over. His arm went instantly around Tony’s shoulders, supposedly to calm him down. The older man didn’t seem to mind.

“What is this thing? A spaceship?” Steve was looking at the monstrosity in front of them pretending not to see how Tony’s arm returned the casual but discreet hug. They stayed like that.

Tony chuckled at the comment though, and his eyes smiled. He was clearly proud of this - whatever it was – almost as much as of his Iron Man suit. It made Steve hate the thing even more. Like it was not enough that it took Tony and his attention away from Steve and ruined his chance for dinner with him…

“Do you like it?”

Steve frowned. “I think it’s ugly.”

“It’s a present for you.”

“W-what...?” Steve’s mind was racing. What the hell? “You want to send me into the outer space? Or is this your version of a flying car?”

“You’ll see when I finish.”

Tony’s scent was for Steve’s enhanced sense of smell like a magnet. It pulled his nose closer to the scientist’s hair, but the source of the real bliss wasn’t there. It wasn’t Tony’s hair. It was his skin. Steve’s mind was racing almost like the heart in his chest and the blood in his vains. How would it smell up close? How much more intense would Tony’s musky scent be if Steve could touch his caramel skin with his nose? How much more tempting, how much better and more intense was it when Tony was aroused? Steve wanted to bury his face in the other man’s pubic hair.

Oh gods...

He had never been so frustrated in his life! How was it even possible? It was so unlike him to fall in lust so easily. He was so proud of always being above things like that, and now what? He seemed unable to keep his hands to himself. Maybe so far he was ‘above it’ only because Tony wasn’t around? This unbearable tension was there from the moment Steve saw him and that was a fact. It hit him like a ton of bricks the moment Stark removed his helmet and Steve looked into his eyes for the very first time. It was so intense that it scared him so he became defensive. But now that he knew his own feelings he was determined to stay his ground. He really wanted to somehow get Tony for himself, but for the life of him he had no idea how!

Tony’s face was incredibly distracting and completely captivating.

“Why are you staring at my face? I have smear on my nose, have I?”

Steve chuckled.

“No...” He put his elbows on Tony’s shoulders let his fingers play with the older man’s hair.

“It’s just... distracting.”

“W-what ‘s distracting? My face?” Tony was SO happy that he wasn’t a blusher. Steve was so close and was touching him so intimately and at same time casually. He felt his goggles coming off. Steve pulled them off of Stark’s head and brushed the dark locks with his long fingers, massaging the scalp. Tony couldn’t stop the satisfied sigh that escaped his lips.

“Well... yes. And this hair of yours is so... fluffy and wild... It makes people want to touch it.”

“Really? That’s exactly what I always think about yours. It’s always so perfectly styled it makes me want to mess it up.”

Tony’s hair felt even better than it looked... And he was letting Steve to touch it. He clearly enjoyed Steve’s touches acting like a cat, almost purring in delight.

“STARK!” Fury was entering the lab with Reed in tow. “You better prove that it indeed IS a flying car and _not_ what I think it is or I swear I’ll prove you are mental and lock you up.”

“Ok, Cyclops, since I’m not a mind reader...”

“Don’t piss me off, Stark, you don’t want  to go there. Believe me.”

Steve brought Tony closer, protectively.

“You’re just pissed it’s not for SHIELD!” Tony pointed an accusing… screwdriver at the SHIELD’s director. “You dream about it, just as anyone else for hundreds of years.”

“W-what do you mean, Tony…?” Blue eyes were begging Tony for answers he was not very keen on giving.

“It’s not a spaceship... nor a car...“ Tony chocked on his words. Then he cleared his throat and continued, but not meeting Steve’s eyes.

Stark’s hand dropped from Steve’s back. He suddenly didn’t want to be so close to the gorgeous blond. It was stupid... but he didn’t know what to do with his hand now, since Steve was too close to put it into his pocket or to bring it to the front. It was awkward.

“Then what is it?” Steve’s hand was caressing his shoulder and it was even more awkward! Tony’s hand was looking for some place to rest and finally landed briefly on what was supposed to be the small of the soldier’s back, but since he was slightly taller than Tony, was actually his ass.  Unsurprisingly it made Steve blush like a fire engine and Tony’s hand reacted like he really was one! He pulled it away instantly, like he got burned.

“Sorry...” Well, he wasn’t really, but he also didn’t do it on purpose! Had he planned on groping the Captain he would do it better, longer and certainly not with Fury around.

“I don’t... mind...”

Uuuum, what? Rewind.

“What?”

“I said I don’t mind you touching me but if you think that I’ll forget what you said just because you try to distract me with your touches...”

“Hey!”

Now, THAT pissed Tony a bit. He had never in his life forced himself on anyone! So, he tried to escape Steve’s hold.

“I didn’t TRY anything!”

Steve tried to keep his hold, and Tony to get away. They began to struggle, pushing and pulling, Steve begging and Tony swearing.

“Steve, stop it! Or I swear I’ll fucking PUNCH you!”

“No!” Steve grabbed the slightly shorter man from behind and engulfed in his hold, resting his chin on Tony’s shoulder. It was almost perfect, to be so close to the genius, to feel his warmth, his smell and heartbeat, to whisper into his ear...

“Don’t, Tony... Don’t push me away...”

“Captain! Could you please, leave? I need to talk to Stark.”

“With all due respect, director, I think I have the right to know what it is since it’s meant for me.”

 Fury rubbed his forehead. It was this damn headache again. Tony had a talent to complicate his  life...

“Captain, this... device... shouldn’t even exist. The risk of this thing ever being created and used is too great of a threat! We’re not ready to-“

“It’s not for you! It’s for Steve and if he wants to use it, he will. I trust him! You can’t stop him. The world may not be ready but Steve is.“

“Tony…? What are you talking about. What does it do?”

“You’ll see... I’ll tell you but only when I know it does work. I don't want to get your hopes up.”

“Stark! You can’t! I admit that SHIELD would want o  have it, would want to use it, but I will not let that happen. I’m sure you know how great of a risk it is. Even just the blueprints for this machine are endangering the future of this world.”

“I trust Steve.”

“Don’t give me this bullshit, Stark! You know as well as I do what can happen if someone steals these plans! Or kidnaps you...”

“I’ll delate everything. Steve will destroy the machine! And I won’t tell anyone! I’ve been tortured before and I’ve made it.”

“Do I have to remind you what the Ten Rings did from mere scraps of your suit? Do you really want to put the whole world in danger just to make one person happy?!”

“Is that true, Tony?” All the happiness from seeing Tony, all the arousal caused by seeing him in his working mode, it was all quickly giving way to horrible disappointment and anger. He tried to move away from Tony but the man grabbed his arm this time.

“Steve, I can’t stand seeing you so frustrated and angry all the time.”

“I’m not!” Not any more at least! He was happy here, with Tony. Or so he thought. He thought he belonged in this time and place after all. Was he wrong?

“Of course not. Spending nights ripping off punching bags is completely normal.”

“Just as normal as hiding in a lab for DAYS!”

“I was always like that, Rogers. It’s just who I am.”

“And I’m a guy who likes to punch! Now, tell me, what did you do?”

“I just... tried to think of something that would make you fucking smile for once.”

“You’ve seen me smile five minutes ago.”

“I just wanted to give you something you would like. I thought it’s impossible to build and I was going to abandon the research but now... I think I can do it. I took the thing they pulled out of my arm and tried to turn it into something useful. I’ve made like fifteen amazing weapons but nothing that would actually help people. Until now. Anyway… I just wanted… for once! to give you something you need, not another useless gadget you would hate.”

“I liked that last one... I don’t need any crazy machines to smile, Tony. All I need is you.... I mean.. you can make me smile without those things. I don’t need it... ”

“But THIS... it will make your biggest dream come true.”

Stupid Capsicle! Tony would give him world if he just knew that’s what Steve wants.

 “My dreams?

“Exactly.”

“You don’t need machines to make my dreams come true. It’s just too simple for you to see it!”

Ok, that was way too enigmatic. Tony stopped to think harder tying to find some reason in Steve’s words but nothing came to his mind.

“What do you mean?” He looked at Fury but the director just rolled his eye.

 “Never mind.”

“Tell me, Steve!”

“You think you know what I want but you apparently have no idea. I’m not one of your robots. You can’t fix me building some... monstrosity. It doesn’t work like that. I don’t work like that. I know you try to solve all your problems by building new machines. That’s your talent and it’s great that it works for you, but not for me. So, just get rid of this because whatever it is and whatever it does, it can’t make me happy, Tony.”

“You don’t even know what-“

“It doesn’t matter!” Steve’s patience was wearing thin. “It doesn’t matter, because what I want is not made of iron and wires! ...Well, maybe...partially, but it’s irrelevant... It doesn’t matter, because... This...” Steve pointed at the huge machine. “I don’t need it and I don’t want it.”

Steve glared at Tony one last time and left quickly because the temptation to say much more was becoming too strong. Tony ditched him; he had forgotten about their planned dinner in favour of working on this thing. He didn’t care what Steve really wanted...

Fury rubbed his bald head and sighed. Tony turned to him with his eyebrows raised in question.

“Well? You know what he meant! Tell me.”

“I’m not going to tell you anything. What he meant was that he wants you to destroy this thing and everything that you have about it in your files.”

“Did you know, that people thought about going forward in time seven hundred years before Christ but no one even thought about going _back_ in time until the XVIII century?”

“That’s fascinating, Stark. Just DESTROY IT.”

After Fury left Tony dropped everything and went to look for Steve. The gym was his first guess but the soldier wasn’t there.

“Bruce, have you seen Steve?”

“Umm.. Yes, I believe he went to sulk in his bedroom. You screwed up badly this time, Tony.”

“What do you mean?”

“From what he had mumbled it looked like you forgot about your date. If I were you I wouldn’t go apologize without flowers.”

“What?” Tony felt like an idiot for the second time that day. What was he missing?

“You forgot about a date with Captain America?” Natasha’s voice full of shock and disbelief came from the door. Tony didn’t even have time to marvel at how different it sounded when it was not impassive because he had more pressing matters on his mind.

“What the fuck are you talking about? What date?”

“You tell us.” Banner was cleaning his glasses with an expectant look on his face.

“I... have no idea. I’ll better just ask him...” But when the gears in his head moved he maybe kind of had some idea...

 

TBC (Very soon this time! I promise!)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> samij, Renasy , Hikiraku, MarthaDanielle , thedangerbunny , Miildredziitha , Wildmage_of_galla,consulting_avenger - All of you people, I'm sorry. And thank you for reading and reviewing!
> 
> I know it's not what you expected but I could either end it now or abandon it 4ever. And I really didn't want to abandon anything...

 

**CHAPTER 10**

Tony made a hasty retreat and went straight to Steve's floor but paused after leaving the elevator. What was he supposed to say now? Apologize or yell at him for not liking his new invention?

Steve really  _was_  hiding in his bedroom sulking and drawing. When Tony knocked he let him in, but didn't look up. He just lay there on his stomach, across the huge bed that made him look much smaller, and he doodled in his sketchbook. He looked so very young and helpless.

...and also so very sexy with his jean clad legs parted and a fringe falling over his forehead despite the brilliantine...

Tony wanted to touch him and fought with this urge. He didn't want to get punched.

"Ok, it's probably one of those situations I don't get, where I'm at fault because I don't know what I did wrong, right?"

"I'll tell you what you did wrong. You've build a dangerous machine, supposedly for me, even though I don't need one."

"Then what do you want?"

"If you don't know, then it doesn't matter."

"Ha! I knew it. You're like Pepper."

Steve turned and looked at Tony blushing ridiculously.

"It's not... It's not like that. Look, you don't have to do anything for me. But don't pull me into your weird projects. Don't tell me I want or need something I don't!"

"You don't even know what it does."

"Did you destroy that thing, Tony?"

"No. Not before you answer my question."

Tony walked up to Steve's bed and sat on the carpeted floor. He crossed his arms on the cushion and rested his chin on his forearms. The Captain looked at him and blushed slightly. Tony's hair was still messed up from Steve's earlier ministrations. It tempted him to do it again.

"What's your biggest dream?"  _To touch your hair_ , was Steve's first thought.

"You don't want to know, Tony."

"Fuck, why do you always have to be so damn difficult?!"

It was so tempting to just say it. It would be great to just tell Tony straight into his angered face what he wanted, what he dreamed about, what he craved... and needed. He pushed himself up and knelt on the bed facing his crazy friend.

"I'm difficult? I didn't build something that endangers the world in my spare time as a token!"

"It's not just some useless gadget! And it's not a weapon! I've build many weapons based on that thing they took out of my arm as a core, but this one's different! It's not..."

"And from what I hear it's even more dangerous that any weapon! Fury's right! You're dangerous and it doesn't matter if you're building a weapon or fixing a microwave."

"Fuck you, Rogers! I spent months on figuring how to build it and you don't even want to listen!"

"I've heard enough!"

"If you don't stop I'm going to punch you! This machine is to make your biggest dream come true!"

"And what do you know about my dreams, Tony?"

"I've heard one. That's enough."

"That nightmare when I almost drowned?"

"Nightmare? Right... What would you like the most, Steve? The most in the world. And don't think if it's possible or not. Just tell me."

"You don't want to know."

"I do. Tell me."

"No. You want me to say something you think is true, but it isn't."

"Just SAY IT already! Say it and I swear, I'll give it to you!" Steve knew what Tony was up to. He was challenging him to admit that he didn't want to be there – in 2012 or something similar that Tony assumed Steve wanted. He moved to sit at the edge of the bed.

"No, you won't. And don't provoke me!" He really wanted to finally say it. And damn, how he wanted Tony to keep this promise. He hid his face in his hands again.

"I will. Just tell me."

"You won't, so just shut up!"

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Just fucking SAY it, Rogers!"

And Steve retaliated.

"YOU, smartass! I want YOU! How do you like that?"

So Tony's eyes could grow even bigger... interesting. Steve didn't want to look at the older man's face anymore. He was afraid to see rejection.

"Are you going to give me what I want, Tony?" He sounded broken.

Tony only blinked.

"See, you can't! You thought you knew what I dream about but you have no idea!"

"Steve..."

"If this machine is not some mind-wiper then it won't help. You... you're just too damn attractive, Tony. You... You fascinate me and... I can't handle it. Your eyes, your hair, your smell it's all just... It's too much. It's too distracting and I can't even trust myself around you anymore... And I like you. No matter how much you get on my nerves I just can't stop thinking about..."  _Stuff..._  "... you. Then I'm constantly jealous and I can't help it... I can't control it. I almost hurt that torch guy... and I think Bruce has enough of my glaring and soon the Hulk may want to put me in place..."

That was the third time that day when Tony felt like he was missing something important, because surely Steve Rogers did not mean that he had hots for Tony. It just sounded like that but meant something else... It had to, because it was the boy scout Steve fucking Rogers. It was Captain America who was in love with Margaret Carter...

"Ok, I think... I should go now, because you just shoved my brain into my pants and I shouldn't be around you when it happens. But I'll give you an advice too, Cap. Don't say shit like that to other guys because some may be less gentlemanly than I am and take advantage of your sweet ass."

Steve's hands parted, revealing one baby blue eye.

"You think my ass is sweet?" Now the brat had a gal to tease him? HIM? Tony Stark?

"I can check if you want."

Steve's body visibly tensed but his hands moved from his face revealing a heated gaze of the pair of lustful eyes. Tony just stood there dumbfounded until Steve's raspy voice finally answered.

"Actually, I do."

"Don't..." Tony closed his eyes to ease himself from the temptation and rubbed them with his thumb and index finger. "...don't do this, Cap. I'm serious. You know I'm a bastard. I'll do it if you don't stop."

"Now you want me to stop? You asked, so I answered. You wanted to know what I want. I want to burry my face between your legs. I want you to shove your cock into my mouth. I want... to suck your balls and kiss your lips. I want to touch you. I want to know how you smell down there and how your sweat tastes. I want you to take me. I want you to be mine. I want you to remember about our dinner dates! I want to strangle every man and woman who so much as looks at you. Will you give it all to me? You promised. Or maybe your brilliant machine can give it to me, huh?"

Huh... Tony actually felt like his brain had just been broken.

"Did you just say 'cock'?"

Ok, Steve didn't expect Tony to be in such a big shock, but hell, if his earlier subtle signals were not enough for Tony to actually understand, then this should suffice. Now this was time to take things to his own hands. Steve was never much of a talker and always believed that what you do counts more than things you say. He grabbed Tony's belt buckle but didn't even manage to undo it when the billionaire was suddenly all over him.

Full lips were kissing his trembling ones and the world spun. He whimpered pitifully and moved forward fishing for more kisses like a drowning man for something to catch. Tony's goatee was tickling his chin and his arc reactor was vibrating against Steve's own chest. The world was still spinning and Steve was glad he was somehow once again on his back because otherwise he would probably faint.

Tony was on his hands and knees and Steve was lying between his parted legs. He was simply gorgeous. His hold on Tony was almost painful. He was pulling the smaller man closer, lower, leaving bruises on his hips. The older man's perfect ass fitted perfectly into his hands, so he rubbed and squeezed it for all he was worth increasing the friction of their hard-ons.

"Tony... Oh, God, Tony..."

The engineer silenced him with more needy kisses and busied his hands with undoing Steve's pants. The soldier moaned desperately and it made Tony shiver with anticipation. It was Steve... He had Steve in his arms, willing and vulnerable. He sank his hand in the fly of beige slacks and finally learned, literally  _first handed_ , how the serum worked on Cap's more private parts. Gently he squeezed the warm flesh in his hand and moved the palm along the throbbing length. It was too dry. Steve was shaking with pleasure, whimpering and repeating Tony's name, assuring himself that it was really him, Tony Stark, and no one else. He wanted this man so badly that he couldn't stand it.

"Tony... Damn it, Tony... I want you..."

That was almost too much. The billonaire was on the verge of losing his mind. Fucking Steve was his wildest dream, but he was sure that Steve would never bottom for anyone. On the other hand he was also sure that Steve didn't swing that way. And then he looked at the younger man's flushed face and naive trusting eyes and it clicked. Of course, Steve was a virgin... He may be good at leading in the battlefield but in the intimacy he didn't feel experienced enough... So Tony didn't say anything more. He just unbuttoned Steve's shirt and kissed his torso. He teased the perky nipples with his teeth loving the hissing sounds escaping the captain's mouth.

He would make it as good as it can be.

Steve trembled and writhed in his arms, repeating his name. He was like a dream come true. A dream...

"Steve... Are you sure?"

"Damn you, Tony, don't dare to stop now. Of course I'm sure."

"I can get you back in time."

"What?"

"That thing..." Tony moved away. Maybe Steve was looking for some sort of consolation in his arms, but it was only because he didn't know that he can come back.

"It's a time machine. For you."

Steve propped himself up on his elbows and looked at Stark like he grew a second head.

"You... Are you serious?"

Tony forced his body to move again. He needed to distance himself from the soldier. With his flushed cheeks and ruffled hair he looked much too fuckable.

"Yea, I guess... I still need to test it, but generally... the thing they pulled out of my arm is an amazing core for the arc reactor. It produces enough energy to bring you back to 1943. Or to power quite a few interesting weapons , but..."

He glanced up at the Cap. The man was looking at him with his jaw dropped and eyes widened. "You were dreaming about it, right? That time you almost drowned."

"Yes. I dreamed about going back in time. You weren't there and I almost lost my mind. It was the worst nightmare I've ever had. I was there for weeks. Meggy was there and your father and I... couldn't stop talking only about you. I broke down. I couldn't stand it there... I just wanted to come back home... here... to see you."

"You're kidding, right?"

Tony was blinking stupidly at him and his hair was ruffled and lips slightly swollen. Steve wanted to own him. He wanted to keep him for himself entirely. He wanted Tony to want him, and only him. Now after he tasted this perfect, brilliant man he couldn't even think about anything else.

"Tony... Just... please, say you want me too."

"I... I think I may be dreaming now..."

Steve chuckled nervously and kissed his obsession.

Having Tony in him was amazing. It was slightly uncomfortable but he didn't feel violated or invaded. It felt surprisingly good. He didn't expect that. Initially he just wanted to pleasure Tony but it turned out that it was Tony pleasuring him.

First he had been carefully prepared by the nimble fingers, but he somehow couldn't relax during those slow ministrations. It just made him more anxious and worried about what was going to come next, so he impatiently rushed the billionaire claiming that he was not going to break.

And he stayed true to his words. Tony told him to lay on his stomach so he did, trusting the other man completely. He wanted to be able to watch Tony's face but when the man said that it would be easier and better for the first time, Steve didn't argue. After all Tony knew what he was talking about and Steve didn't.

Tony was smaller than him but he couldn't find it in himself to regret it. What was in him already was more than enough. It reached and rubbed pleasantly all the right places and with Tony's hot breath on his neck Steve wasn't able to hold back for long and came all too soon, like the virgin that he was. Tony didn't mind. Just turned Steve around and came onto his chest, letting the Captain drink the view of his handsome face contorted by the peak of his pleasure.

Steve after sex smelled like something pure, something good, nice and warm, and so sweet in made your gums bleed. His super serum improved senses were very sensitive so he preferred to use cosmetics that had no smell at all. He had no idea that it made his own smell more prominent, more irresistible and overwhelming. For Tony that was how freedom smelled. It was the smell of sunshine, happiness, stupid smiles and lo-... um…. Home.

…something that never was his to have. He hardly even managed to start thinking again when... the first explosion shook the building.

"What the fuck?"

Steve was instantly on his feet. "Ouch…"

Tony did his best to pick up their clothes.

"We're under attack!"

"Great... JARVIS!"

"Sir, it's Victor Van Doom and more of the same robots that attacked you the last time. It may be an opportunity to obtain more parasites."

Tony took Steve's outstretched hand and got up from the bed. They were running through the corridors to Tony's new lab when another explosion happened, followed by the two more. Soon they were all suited up and Tony was ripping through the air.

" _Sir, director Fury of SHIELD is on the line. I'm putting him through._ "

"Stark!"

"I know. Robots. I'm on it!"

"Forget the robots and look up!"

Tony did and froze. The giant wormhole was there once again, but the thing that opened it was not on top of the Stark Tower this time.

"Just... don't fucking send the nuke this time, you hear me, Fury?!"

"Then tell me, Stark, what do you have for us?"

Steve's voice answered the question. "Tony, why don't you try out one of those new weapons you've told me about."

"No way, Cap. I have only one core and we need it to send you home."

"I AM HOME, Tony!"

"No, you don't know what you're talking about, Steve."

"No, it's you who doesn't know. But I'll show you. Home is where the heart is, Tony. And you know where's mine. You know I don't need this machine!"

"No!"

"It's too late Tony. I'm in your lab. Dum-e helped me to remove the core. What do I do now?"

"NOTHING! What was that sound?"

"Too late. I think I just cut your machine in two with my shield."

"WHAT?! JARVIS! Report!"

"Sir, I'm afraid that Captain Rogers has just disabled your secret project."

"I can't fucking believe it! Cap, I swear you're in so much trouble!"

"I'll think of something to compensate to you, Tony. Now come here and deal with whatever is about to come out of that worm hole so we could just... go back to what we were doing."

Tony didn't need that to be told twice.

THE END.

(Sorry for this ending but this story sucks and I don't know why so many people read it... It started as an interesting idea and then... well... I ruined it. You wanted me to end it, so here you have it. Maybe I'll think of some epilogue but for now... that's it.)


End file.
